Se tu soubesses
by v-sev
Summary: Severus Snape e Hermione Granger casados mas nao felizes. Até onde chega o amor de um homem duro e supostamente cruel. Pos guerra final. Nao liga ao ultimo livro. Comentem..... por favor.....
1. Chapter 1

**Eu preocupo-me!**

- Eu sei que não te interessas, não te preocupes, que eu não tenho essa ilusões – Disse Hermione.

As palavras dela perfuraram a tão bem colocada armadura, que durante tantos anos o servira.

Ela não sabia, não podia saber, o quanto ele se preocupava, o quanto cada expressão de dor, sofrimento ou angustia, que ela expressava o magoava. Mas ela nunca poderia saber, jamais saberia o quanto ele se preocupava.

O destino deles tinha sido ditado por uma lei maldita, que a tantos tinha violentado.

A Lei do Casamento, aprovada pelo malfadado Ministério da Magia a 16 de Setembro de 1999, a Lei que os tinha juntado.

A guerra acabara, Voldemort morrera e o famoso Rapaz-Que-Vivera não viveu mais!

Após a batalha final, a essência do mal enclausurada, o Rapaz-Que-Vivera , não resistiu e pereceu nas mãos do seu mentor.

Severus Snape nunca esqueceria o olhar de Albus Dumbledore, nesse momento, nem jamais esqueceria o desespero da pequena jovem senhora, órfã, ao ver o último dos seus pilares soltar o último dos suspiros.

A equipa de sonho tinha acabado! Só um dos seus elementos restava.

Os dias, semanas e meses seguintes foram confusos, passaram muito rapidamente.

Contagem de mortos, recuperação dos vivos, crianças que lutaram uma guerra que nunca deveriam ter travado. Tantas decisões tomadas por eles, por todos, umas certas outras não.

Ela merecia a liberdade mas até isso se lhe escapara por entre os dedos, o tempo de revogação demasiado curto, a informação escassa, o atraso fatal.

Dumbledore, velho idealista, continuava a achar ser possível o milagre do amor. A ele o milagre do amor, ele que nem pela mãe fora amado.

" Só a minha morte a libertará!"- Mas antes é preciso preparar, contornar o voto feito num momento de desespero a um velho caduco que nele confiara e que era o ser mais próximo de um amigo que ele tinha.

- Sim minha cara, é agradável ver que os últimos meses não te afectaram o cérebro, nem te inundaram de ilusões – disse Snape com uma forte sensação de perca, como se as palavras fossem veneno puro que o inundava ao serem ditas.

Ele tudo fizera por ela, tudo; minimizava contactos físicos, dava-lhe toda a liberdade e meios financeiros, vendera o pequeno pedaço de céu que poderia ter tido, o seu último raio de esperança, de vida ao dar-lhe a poção que a fizera abortar.

Não, ela merecia mais, melhor, não um filho dele, mas sim com alguém que realmente amasse. Ele morreria por ela, e ela jamais saberia.

Ah as vantagens de ser um Mestre em Poções, sem rasto, sem vestígios, sem sabor, sub-repticiamente uns gotas no chá matinal e pronto, tudo resolvido.

Mais um pecado, mais uma alma que ele destruíra, o selo não sua condenação eterna.

Ela saíra, batera com a porta com toda a força. Deverá ter ido ter com Minerva, ela a consolaria.

Ele tinha muito que pensar….

**Autora**: Então pessoal vale a pena continuar? Final triste ou feliz? Ok, ok, sou escritora de primeira viagem! LOLOLOLOLOLOL


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capitulo**

- Eu não entendo Minerva, como pode alguém ser tão insensível, tão cruel? - disse Hermione.

- Minha querida, tem calma – respondeu suavemente Minerva – será que estes 6 anos com Severus não te ensinaram nada? Hermione nunca paraste para olhar para além da fachada? Tu nunca paraste para pensar que a ideia que formaste de Severus como aluna não é, nem pode ser a verdadeira! Olha para mim, eu sou rígida com os meus alunos, exijo respeito e ordem, no entanto, também isso, não apenas o que eu sou. Hermione chegou a altura de cresceres, não de sofreres pelos mortos, pelos tempos vividos, chegou a altura de viveres, de realmente seguir em frente.

Minerva estava desesperada, ao fim de 6 anos estas duas almas perdidas, neste mundo agreste, estes dois seres de inteligência superior eram tão burros que não viam o que estava em frente a eles.

" Se lhes mordesse no rabo achariam que era um feitiço de um aluno idiota de primeiro ano." – pensou tristemente Minerva.

A explosão demorou apenas alguns segundos, Hermione a mulher e não a criança de outros tempos cegou, ergueu-se e de dedo muito espetado gritou com Minerva:

- Como te atreves Minerva, tu sabes tudo o que aconteceu! Tu sabes que nem ao hospital ele me foi ver quando perdi o bebé. Ele afirmou que era menos uma inconveniência! Onde estava ele quando os meus pais foram assassinados, pelos Devoradores da Morte? Ele esteve fora 8 dias e 8 noites, e apareceu impávido e sereno! Casualidades de guerra? – Hermione vermelha de raiva, cega pela dor de tantas mágoas, respirou fundo e continuou – Quando Malfoy Sr matou o Ron naquele ataque em Hogsmeade ele ficou indiferente, nem um gesto, nem uma palavra, e o Harry? Sozinho naquela anel de fogo com Voldemort, Dumbledore quase moribundo às portas da escola, e onde estava ele? Ninguém sabe, ninguém! Quem o salvou mais uma vez foi Dumbledore senão ele estaria em Azkaban, a apodrecer com os restos que ficaram dos seus amiguinhos, Devoradores da Morte! Minerva não te atrevas a dizer-me para crescer, eu estou casada com um monstro e perdi a única hipótese de ser feliz no dia em que não pude anular esta fantochada!

Hermione vencida pela fúria e pela dor acumulada nestes anos caiu no sofá.

Minerva apenas podia fazer o que sempre fizera nestes longos 6 anos, consolar a sua querida ex-aluna, a quem amava como a filha que nunca tivera.

" Chegou a altura de eu e o Albus agirmos!" pensou Minerva, decidida a falar ainda nessa noite com Albus.

Algo de terrível parava no ar…..

Autora: ok, ok, sei que é pouco mas era só para aguçar o apetite! Alguma ideia de onde esteve Severus Snape naqueles 8 dias? Dá-se sapos de chocolate a quem adivinhar…….. O que acham que Minerva e Albus vão fazer? Hummmm esses dois juntos….. Por favor comentem nem que seja para dizer mal!

Ah é verdade nada é meu excepto o enredo, não, não sou a dona mas tenho pena!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

- Minerva, eu não sei muito bem como resolver a situação. É complicado, ambos estão ancorados a noções e opiniões formadas ao longo do tempo. E são ambos tão teimosos…. - Disse Albus, sentado à sua secretaria bebericando chá.

Sim ele entendia e compreendia a aflição de Minerva, também ele a partilhava.

- Mas Albus, eles não podem continuar assim, eles vão acabar por se destruir aos dois. A Hermione tem o direito de saber muitas das coisas que aconteceram ao Severus, ela tinha o direito de saber o que realmente acontecera na noite em que os pais dela foram assassinados.

- Albus eu precinto algo de terrível, as coisas estão a chegar a um terminus, e tu sabes disso! Olha o que aconteceu com a gravidez dela, tu sabes que foi estranho, no mínimo! – Disse Minerva exasperada.

Minerva já tinha tido esta conversa com Albus muitas vezes, tentado coagir o velho reitor a dar uma mãozinha ao jovem casal, mas Albus sempre achara que ambos se rebelariam contra qualquer ajuda e o resultado final seria ainda pior.

Albus Dumbledore, velho reitor da escola de feitiçaria de Hogwarts, ainda acreditava que o amor vencia tudo, e isso o jovem casal tinha de sobra, mesmo que não se dessem conta.

Refrescando a sua chávena com um pouco mais de chá, Albus suspirou e resignadamente disse:

- Assim seja Minerva. Vamos então iniciar a elucidação da Senhora Snape relativamente ao seu esposo, contudo vamos fazê-lo cuidadosamente e lentamente! Minerva faremos as coisas à minha maneira.

Minerva sorriu pela primeira vez essa noite, Dumbledore não se recordava da última vez em que a vira sorrir de modo tão sincero, da última vez que os seus olhos castanhos tinham brilhado tanto.

- Já agora Minerva, desde quando é que acreditas na adivinhação? Não te sabia com esse dom. - Disse Dumbledore com os olhos a brilharem e um sorriso malandro na boca.

- Francamente Albus, tu sabes que não acredito, mas não é preciso ser um génio nem acreditar para ver como as coisas se estão a encaminhar! - Respondeu Minerva profundamente furiosa com a piada de Albus.

- Sim minha querida eu sei… Desculpa. Minerva posso te tentar a ficar comigo esta noite…? Poderíamos assim ter mais tempo para esboçar o nosso plano…. - Disse Albus com voz meiga e um sorriso muito malandro.

Os seus olhos reflectiam muito bem que tipo de esboço que ele estava a pensar….

O trajecto dos aposentos de Minerva até às masmorras de Hogwarts era longo o suficiente para qualquer pessoa mas para Hermione era curto demais.

O coração dela estava apertado, angustiado com a perspectiva de mais um confronto com o seu amantíssimo esposo.

" Que comentário sarcástico terá ele agora? Qual será o insulto desta noite?", pensou tristemente Hermione, quando iniciou a descida para as masmorras.

- Boa noite Sr. Filch – disse polidamente Hermione ao carrancudo encarregado da escola.

- Boa noite Senhora Snape, os pequenos diabos parecem estar todos na cama, o que é realmente uma pena! - Respondeu de modo brusco o Sr. Filch.

Hermione passou pelo fantasma das masmorras, o Barão Sangrento ao qual também ela cumprimentou embora não obtivesse qualquer resposta.

Também ele nunca gostara dela!

Ao chegar ao quadro da descida ao inferno de Hércules, Hermione sussurrou a palavra passe:

- Beladona.

" Que apropriado," pensou ela " uma imagem da minha vida à entrada dos aposentos. Sem duvida um verdadeiro inferno."

Ao entrar na sala, Hermione estranhou não ver a lareira acesa, mas não deixou de percorrer com os olhos a divisão, Severus muitas vezes ficava no escuro e quando ela menos esperava emitia algum comentário mais sardónico.

Mas não esta noite, a sala estava mesmo vazia, tão vazia que parecia gemer de solidão, falar de outros tempos em que os aposentos teriam sido palco de eventos felizes, em que talvez até o amor tivesse habitado aquelas paredes.

Hermione percepcionava este desespero, sem ser capaz de distinguir se era do coração dela ou das paredes de pedra.

Ao passar em frente ao quarto dele, Hermione, sentiu que as protecções desta noite eram mais complexas, mais elaboradas que a das anteriores, até tinha um feitiço de silêncio, como se ela alguma vez o tivesse ido perturbar ao seu quarto.

Hermione dirigiu-se para a porta do lado direito, mais pequena, mais antiga, de uma madeira que parecia gritar séculos de vida.

Abriu-a.

" Finalmente em casa," – pensou Hermione ao fechar a porta " uma noite sem comentários, sem ser magoada antes de me retirar. Como pode ele retirar prazer das coisas que diz, da indiferença que mostra, apenas interrompida quando pautada por comentários mais afiados do que feitiços cortantes? "

Hermione sentia-se num tumulto de emoções. Não, ela não esquecera tudo o que Minerva lhe dissera, mas era tão complicado ver algo que não queria ser visto, algo que quando tentara vislumbrar apenas atacara. Era verdade que nunca realmente se esforçara mas…

Era nesses momentos que Hermione se sentia realmente só.

Caminhando ao longo da pequena saleta/ escritório, Hermione acendeu a lareira com um pequeno movimento da sua varinha, dirigindo-se à parede mais afastada da porta.

Dela retirou o pequeno quadro, com a representação de um mar calmo com pássaros no horizonte e pequenas nuvens brancas. Pouso-o sobre a secretaria, iniciando uma pequena sinfonia de toques nas pedras acompanhados de complicados movimentos.

Uma pequena parte da parede tornou-se então transparente, tornando-se visível uma reentrância escura, onde estava uma pequena caixa de madeira clara.

" Toda a minha vida numa caixa", pensou com ironia Hermione, " como será possível um ser humano reduzir-se a isto!"

Hermione retirou a pequena caixa, colocou-a sobre a mesa, e voltou a colocar o quadro na parede.

Ao abrir a caixa ela voltou a sentir uma nova vaga de angústia, de desespero que sempre a inundava quando revisitava as velhas memórias do passado.

De lá retirou um molho de cartas, unidas por uma fita de cetim azul; uma medalha em forma de coração com um pequeno diamante encastrado no centro. O coração estava deformado, retorcido pelo fogo que consumira a sua proprietária.

Os óculos de Harry e um álbum de fotografias completavam o conteúdo da caixa.

" Todas as memórias, todas as aventuras vividas, tudo o que restou foi isto" – pensou Hermione, enquanto retirava os objectos e os colocava sobre a mesa.

Lentamente Hermione pegou nos óculos do seu grande amigo, do irmão que nunca tivera, rodou-os na mão, ainda eram visíveis manchas de sangue seco. Eles estavam partidos e ela recordou a primeira vez que lhos reparara, naquela primeira viagem de comboio e todas as outras vezes em que tal fora necessário.

Duas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Hermione, recordava os bons momentos vividos com os dois amigos, as gargalhadas, as lágrimas, a convicção de que tudo acabaria bem e de que a vida era uma grande aventura com um final feliz à espreita.

Esboçando um leve sorriso, Hermione poisou os óculos.

"Ah, as fotografias", pegando no álbum ela voltou a ver os sorrisos dos amigos e colegas de escola, da casa de Gryffindor, os seus sorrisos, os seus olhares. Poucos eram os que estavam vivos e esses estavam longe a tentar reconstruir as suas vidas, após todos os horrores vividos.

Harry e Ron estavam em quase todas as fotografias claro, o sorriso e o olhar deles era o mais doloroso de rever. Ron a eterna criança bem-humorada, aparentemente despreocupada com tudo, com o seu riso fácil e o seu cabelo cor de fogo…

Harry com os seus grandes olhos verdes, brilhantes, profundos…

Tudo acabara…

As cartas eram dos pais, a correspondência de cinco curtos anos, de meias verdades ditas e algumas mentiras necessárias, nem sabiam porque tinham morrido, porque razões tinham sido os escolhidos. Culpara-se durante muito tempo por isso, talvez a dor de nunca lhes ter podido dizer adeus, de lhes pedir perdão, um dia esmorecesse.

Tudo o que tinha sobrado da casa onde vivera ate aos 11 anos tinha sido a pequena medalha que a mãe sempre trouxera ao pescoço. Uma prenda do pai dela quando tinham feito 25 anos de casados.

Hermione guardou tudo outra vez, e encaminhou-se para o quarto.

Depois de tomar um banho quente e vestir a camisa de dormir de flanela, deitou-se na cama fofa, com lençóis cor de areia.

O último pensamento que lhe atravessou o espírito foi que Minerva tinha razão, ela tinha que recomeçar a viver, fazer algo por ela própria.

" Era o que eles queriam…."

Severus recolhera cedo ao seu quarto, não queria mais confrontos.

As profundezas do seu lado negro envolviam-no. O simples acto de recordar algo era terrível, as eternas equações que se tinham tornado a sua vida, as certezas que no seu íntimo, no mais recondido do seu ser passavam a ser duvidas.

O eterno e se…

Mas não ele sempre agira da melhor maneira possível, o melhor para ela.

Apenas em noites como estas ou quando cumpriam a obrigação quinzenal, ele se questionava.

Seria o melhor? Poderia ela sentir algum tipo de sentimento por ele que não fosse o desprezo ou o nojo? Não! Era uma utopia, um desejo reprimido ao longo dos anos, a tentativa fútil de conhecer o prazer de ser querido!

Ela merecia o melhor, ele não o era!

Ele sentiu-a regressar aos aposentos, pressentiu-a parar a sua porta.

Houve tempos, logo no início da fantochada em que viviam que ele tentara não a afastar mas o desprezo, o nojo que ela evidenciara foram tão grande que ele apenas se escondera, ainda mais no seu mundo negro.

A noite era a pior das inimigas e a sua melhor amiga, não tinha de a ver, de lhe falar de a magoar para a proteger, para se proteger. Mas os pesadelos eram implacáveis, as memórias negras como breu, o reviver de todos os pecados.

A criança sem rosto que o acusava, as sombras dos mortos, dos que tinha morto e dos que não tinha salvo, mas pior do que tudo eram os sonhos com ela, uma Hermione feliz, uma Hermione amante, uma Hermione esposa, mãe dos seus filhos.

Eram estas as noites que se tornavam em auroras sem esperança que lhe davam convicção para o que tinha que ser feito.

Ele tinha que desaparecer sem perder a única coisa que ainda lhe restava: a honra da palavra dada a um velho amigo que nele confiara.

Era no negro destas noites, na escuridão do seu quarto, na cama dura com os ásperos lençóis de linho, que o grande e temido Mestra de Poções de Hogwarts, chefe da orgulhosa casa dos Slythrins, fazia o impensável: **chorava!**

**

* * *

**

**Autora:** olá a todos os que se deram ao trabalho de ler até agora e uma beijoca muito especial aos que deixaram uma opinião. Adoro-vos! Vocês alimentam a minha musa!

Tal como pedido este capítulo é maior, embora mais pesado. No próximo vamos passar à acção. Prometo!

Como vêm eu ligo muito ao que me dizem! (Vês Sacerdotiza eu ligo!) deixem opinião com ideias, comentários, o que quiserem…

Beijocas vsev


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

A noite não tinha sido descansada, as memórias de tempos vividos tinham-na perseguido com a intensidade de um leão frente à sua presa encurralada.

Hermione executou a sua higiene matinal de forma mecânica, com um gosto a fel na boca, com o coração pesado com a perspectiva de mais um dia pela frente. Mas aquele seria o primeiro dia da sua nova vida.

Claro que isso ela não sabia….

Hermione evitou o Grande Hall, dirigindo-se antes à Gargólia que guardava a entrada do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Papos- de- Anjo. – Murmurou Hermione. A nova palavra passe do reitor era estranha na língua inglesa mas era o novo doce favorito….

- Bom dia minha querida. Toma o pequeno-almoço comigo? – Perguntou o velho reitor do alto das escadas.

- Bom dia reitor Dumbledore. Sim, será um prazer. – Respondeu Hermione com uma voz quase cantada, como quem estava alegre por ter um objectivo em mente.

- Minha querida, vejo que hoje se encontra de excelente humor. Fico feliz por isso, minha querida. – Disse sorrindo Dumbledore, enquanto conjurava uma pequena mesa entre as cadeiras a que a dirigira – Mas em que posso ser-lhe útil? Ou terá sido o gosto de vir trazer alegria a este pobre e velho feiticeiro, o motivo de ter vindo tomar, o pequeno-almoço comigo?

Hermione sorrira e nesse momento um enorme tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço aparecera.

Os Elfos trabalhavam com gosto para o velho reitor, sabendo o quanto ele apreciava degustar os seus petisco.

Hermione sorrira timidamente, com peso na consciência das muitas visitas devidas, versus as sempre motivadas apenas por algum pedido ou problema por resolver, mas inspirou profundamente, tomou coragem e disse:

- Reitor Dumbledore, é sempre um prazer estar consigo, mas a minha visita tinha por objectivo um pedido.

- Ah, minha querida, nunca foi minha intenção embaraça-la. Mas diga, diga, o que posso fazer por si? – Respondeu Dumbledore enquanto deglutia prazenteiramente mais um pedaço de bolo de queijo com goiabada, uma nova especialidade dos elfos que ele adorava.

- Bem reitor, eu acho que tenho que dar um caminho, uma direcção à minha vida mas ainda não sei muito bem o que quero fazer, o que eu sei é que enquanto decido o que fazer no futuro preciso de uma ocupação. Não haverá nada, aqui no castelo, que eu possa fazer? – Disse Hermione, baixando os olhos e bebericando o chá quente e forte.

- Minha querida Hermione, não sabe, não pode sonhar o quão feliz eu fico com o que me disse. – Disse Dumbledore com os olhos cintilando e um sorriso de gato que tinha comido o rato.

Tal passou despercebido a Hermione ou ela teria desconfiado, mas estava ela muito entretida a olhar para a chávena…

- Bem, no castelo temos algo que precisa ser feito com muita urgência, mas que ainda não o foi, porque, tem que ser feito por alguém em quem a Ordem confie plenamente. É necessário classificar e guardar em arquivo, tudo o que existe e que esteja relacionado com os membros da ordem, tanto os vivos como os que infelizmente já não estão connosco. - Disse Dumbledore, observando cuidadosamente a reacção de Hermione, continuando quando a viu inspirar, repentinamente, prosseguiu – não é um trabalho simples, rápido, nem fácil ao nível emocional, mas se estiver disposta Hermione, ele é seu.

Hermione ponderou antes de responder. Não, não seria um trabalho fácil, era um trabalho ligado justamente ao que ela mais queria esquecer: o passado.

Contudo, Hermione ponderou, que se era o passado que ela queria largar, que melhor primeiro o resolver?

Seguindo então nessa fiada de pensamento, Hermione resolveu-se e disse:

- Sem duvida reitor, é um trabalho complexo, que requer um certo cuidado ao realiza-lo. Fugas de informação seriam terríveis para todos os que realmente lutaram tanto. Fico muito honrada com a confiança em mim depositada, eu não o desapontarei.

- Muito bem Hermione, o lugar é seu! – Disse um Albus Dumbledore que não podia estar mais orgulhoso de si ou da sua brava Gryffindor – Você terá um ordenado, claro, e toda a ajuda das partes envolvidas. E compreenda Hermione, serão muitas as partes envolvidas. Quando está a pensar em começar?

Hermione nem pensou duas vezes, tal como um homem no deserto se lança à água, prontamente respondeu:

- Se não houver inconveniente, senhor reitor, hoje mesmo.

- Perfeito! Penso que poderá começar pela parte mais fácil, menos penosa emocionalmente. Talvez pela biblioteca, Hermione? Terá que compilar e juntar todos os registos de requisição, entregas e trabalhos publicados de todos os membros da ordem. – Dumbledore revolveu numa das gavetas da secretaria e dela retirou um pergaminho muito antigo, muito longo, amarelado pelo tempo – Aqui estão todos os nomes, de todos os membros da Ordem de Fénix, tanto os do passado como os actuais. Hermione é muito importante, vital mesmo, que entenda que este documento nunca saiu das minhas mãos, ninguém a não ser eu e agora você, alguma vez soube quem eram todos os membros da ordem.

O tom sério que Dumbledore usou foi o suficiente para que Hermione se apercebesse realmente da importância, da seriedade da sua função. Não era algo para passar o tempo, era uma informação que era tão importante como perigosa, os registos de uma pessoa em grande parte descreviam-na, dela seria possível extrair muita coisa, boa e má.

Rapidamente foi entregue a Hermione uma cópia do pergaminho, ao qual ela enfeitiçou para que ela e só ela o pudesse ler; se mais alguém lhe tocasse ele pareceria um inicio de uma carta a Harry, uma das muitas que ela escrevera no passado e que religiosamente colocava junto à campa.

Despedindo-se do reitor, Hermione rapidamente se dirigiu à biblioteca para falar com a Sra. Pince.

A biblioteca estava vazia, todos os alunos estavam nas aulas, não havia furos de manhã, facto do qual, Hermione, estava grata, quanto menor o barulho mais receptiva estaria a velha e sisuda bibliotecária em ajuda-la.

- Bom dia Sra. Pince, o Sr. Reitor já falou consigo? – Perguntou Hermione num sussurro.

- Bom dia Sra. Snape, – Hermione sempre se arrepiava quando alguém a tratava pelo sobrenome de casada – Sim o reitor já me falou via lareira, já me informou da tarefa que tem entre mãos. Siga-me por favor. – Disse a Sra. Pince.

A Sra. Pince em tempos tinha adorado Hermione, mas aquando do seu matrimónio com o professor Snape a sua atitude mudara, chegando ao extremo de insinuar que Hermione apenas desejava, um modo promíscuo, ter acesso a livros pouco próprios para uma senhora. Muitos diziam que sofria com ciúmes, que desde o retorno de Snape à escola como um jovem de vinte anos, ela era apaixonada por ele, nunca sendo no entanto correspondida.

Ao lado do escritório da Sra. Pince existia uma pequena sala de arrumações, composta por uma pequena mesa velha, uma cadeira dura e desconfortável, que certamente já vira melhores dias e um mundo de prateleiras repletas de arquivadores, pastas, pergaminhos soltos, jornais e livros em estado tão periclitante que já nenhum charme ou feitiço os podia reparar.

- Aqui tem Sra. Snape, tudo o que necessita esta aqui. Um bom resto de dia. - Afirmou em tom brusco a bibliotecária, girando sobre si mesma e saído com uma rapidez quase juvenil.

Sim a Sra. Pince tinha a perfeita noção de quão trabalhoso e fastidioso tal trabalho seria, por essa razão sorrira maliciosamente.

Hermione rapidamente pôs mãos ao trabalho, no seu cérebro metódico ordenou as tarefas que tinham prioridade sobre todas as outras.

" Primeiro vamos ordenar por anos toda esta papelada" – pensou hermione sussurrando:

- Annus Ordenallius – e rapidamente, levantando apenas uma pequena nuvem de pó, todos os pergaminhos, pastas e livros se reorganizaram por ordem cronológica.

" Agora só falta por ordem alfabética, dentro de cada ano"

Melhor pensado, melhor fizera, logo murmurando:

- Alfabeticus Ordenallius in Annus.

Como anteriormente todos os documentos se reorganizaram, com a perfeição apenas possível quando, uma verdadeira mestre de feitiços exibe tal magnitude de poder, apenas poderá ser exibido um resultado: perfeição. E de isso nunca houvera duvida, Hermione Granger Snape era uma perfeccionista, sempre o fora!

A manhã dera lugar à tarde e já Hermione tinha limpo a velha sala, remodelado e revitalizado, por assim dizer, a velha cadeira e a antiga mesa numa confortável e bela cadeira e secretaria.

Hermione iniciou a sua lista, muitos foram os nomes que lhe fizeram lágrimas, muitos, ela desconhecia sequer que tinham existido.

Nomes como: Bonés, Dearborn, Fenwick, Meadow, todos já desaparecidos, mortos, sem que deles restasse memoria.

" Mortos, assassinados até pelo tempo." – Pensou ela tristemente, mas o mais dolorosos foram sem duvida os dos Potter, o dos Weasley, o dos Longbotton, esses foram arrasadores.

Eram famílias que tinham cessado de existir, ninguém sobrevivera, eram famílias que tinham dado tudo pela luz, pelo bem, tudo o que tinham, até a vida.

Hermione apercebeu-se que se entendia e se conhecia, um pouco, o que uma pessoa era, os seus sonhos, as suas angústias, pelo o que lia, como entregava o que tinha lido; se era uma pessoa pontual ou não, se honrava ou não o compromisso de preservar um livro. Tudo pelo registo que tinha.

Fora um dia devastador, as memórias, tinham regressado com a força de um tornado, pior do que na pior das noites.

Sim houve momentos em que rira ao ver os registos de Ron, quase todos livros de Quidditch, os de Harry denunciavam a crescente preocupação de uma guerra iminente, crescendo de seriedade ao longo do tempo.

Os dos gémeos Weasley eram hilariantes, e deram-lhes bons momentos de riso e humor, até se lhe atravessar na mente a imagem dos seus corpos. " Juntos até na morte."

Já era tarde e hermione não tinha comido ou bebido nada desde o pequeno-almoço com o reitor, por essa razão resolveu deixar para depois do jantar os nomes que lhe faltavam: Dumbledore, Mcgonogall, Lupin, Moody e para último Severus Snape.

Dobby, elfo amigo da grande amiga do grande Harry Potter, tinha aparecido no momento em que Hermione se prepara para fechar a sala.

O Reitor Dumbledore pedira-lhe que cuidasse da Sra. Snape, que por vezes se esquecia que deveria comer.

Ali estava Dobby, com um tabuleiro com uma maravilhosa sopa, um bom estufado de carne e um jarro cheio de sumo de abóbora com gelo.

Hermione comera sofregamente, não se apercebera quão estava faminta, de tão embrenhada que estivera estado no trabalho.

Uma hora depois, saboreando uma chávena de café, Hermione regressara ao trabalho.

Os registos dos Dumbledore, Albus e Aberforth, eram fantásticos, dois irmãos muito diferentes, mas ambos estudiosos e peculiares em matéria literária.

Chegara então ao último dos nomes da lista, Severus Snape. O que ela prorrogara, adiara até ao último instante, com um misto de medo e antecipação.

O espanto de Hermione não poderia ter sido maior, os registos escolares do grande professor era similares aos seus, apenas com uma maior tendência para certos livros em defesa e ataque de magia negra.

Ele lera praticamente todos os livros da biblioteca e tal como ela, também ele deveria ter abandonado a adivinhação, pois eram pouquíssimos os livros desse tema.

O espanto que ela sentira, apenas fora superado ao verificar a enorme quantidade de trabalhos e artigos publicados em jornais e revista de renome. Até um livro ele tinha, com um pseudónimo, era verdade, mas um livro!

Era um livro pesadão, sobre antídotos de venenos pouco vulgares, mas abundantes entre os amantes da magia negra; um livro de receitas complicadíssimas com descrições aterrorizantes mas muito reais sobre os efeitos e sintomas de tais venenos.

Hermione Granger Snape tinha ficado siderada com a inteligência e magnitude de conhecimentos de Severus.

O relógio ressoara a 1h da manha, hermione nem dera pelo tempo a passar, era altura de regressar às masmorras.

E foi com sentimento de pasmo e admiração, pelo homem com quem estava casada, que ela entrou nas masmorras.

Hermione estacara milésimos de segundo, antes de prenunciar a palavra que lhe dava acesso aos aposentos.

Um pensamento angustiante, terrível atravessou-lhe o espírito: " Por Merlin, esta noite é noite de deveres conjugais…."

* * *

** Autora:** ok primeiro de tudo quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração à Sheyla Snape pela fantástica critica que me deu, fiquei tão boquiaberta que só posso dizer que este capítulo é para ela, pela motivação e encorajamento que me deu.

A todos os que lêem mas não deixam opinião só posso dizer obrigado por lerem mas que é muito triste não saber se realmente isto presta para alguma coisa.

Alguém tem ideia o porque da tarefa dada por Dumbledore? No próximo capítulo teremos os deveres conjugais, versão leve como é lógico!

Quanto mais comentários deixarem mais rápido em actualizo, é tudo uma questão de motivação, ou seja eu sou como os cães de Pavlov !lolololololololololololol

Beijocas grandes vsev


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Naquela noite era uma das raras ocasiões em que Severus se concedia a si próprio um trago de cognac, velho, escurecido pelo envelhecimento.

Estas noites, as que ocorriam de quinze em quinze dias, eram aquelas em que ele necessitava de todas as suas forças, de todo o seu controlo, a sua mão de ferro sobre as suas emoções, eram as noites do dever matrimonial!

O dia tinha sido relativamente calmo, apenas com classes dos anos 6º e 7º onde a probabilidade de acidente eram muito diminuta.

Ele notara a ausência da esposa no Grande Hall, mas presumiu que tal se deveria à discussão da noite anterior.

" É sempre assim, foge sempre após uma discussão. O que aconteceu à rapariga corajosa que não baixava a cabeça? Será que até isso eu destruí?" pensou Severus, saboreando um trago do liquido cor de mel que lhe ardia na garganta.

A demora de Hermione a chegar aos aposentos estava a começar a preocupa-lo, não se podiam dar ao luxo de não cumprir a lei, as dores que ambos sofreriam, ao fim de 24 horas, tornariam as de Cruciatus uma leve sensação de dormência.

Onde estaria ela? O que teria andado a fazer durante todo o dia? Estaria com alguém?

Estas perguntas assombravam a mente dele como nuvens em dia de tempestade, especialmente a última, teria encontrado alguém?

O livro que estava a ler junto à lareira à muito tinha sido desprezado, arremessado com algum vigor para o chão, a sua mente não parava, o desconforto, a agonia não paravam de aumentar, com o som irritante dos segundos a passar.

Pouco passava da uma hora quando Severus sentira as protecções das masmorras avisarem-no da presença da esposa, estavam conectados com a sua assinatura mágica. Rapidamente, com um pequeno gesto com a mão direita e um murmurado feitiço, os aposentos estavam arrumados e todos os vestígios das actividades a que se dedicara, naquela noite desapareceram.

A sua cara impassível, a mascara perfeitamente colocada, antes mesmo de Hermione colocar um único pé dentro dos aposentos.

Descontraidamente, com um ar de profundo desprezo por tudo e todos, Severus esperou Hermione sentado na sua cadeira, em frente a lareira.

- Boa noite Severus. Desculpa o atraso, estava na biblioteca, perdi a noção do tempo… – disse Hermione em tom nervoso e comprometido.

-Hermione o tempo urge, é melhor despacharmos o assunto ou será necessário recordar-te que dia é hoje? - Respondeu Snape, em tom áspero e seco – Vou para o meu quarto, espero lá por ti.

-Sim, claro, vou só refrescar-me um pouco aos meus aposentos. Já lá irei ter.

Hermione estava nervosa, com um peso no estômago e o coração a disparar, era o mesmo todos os 15 dias.

Rapidamente Hermione dirigira-se aos seus aposentos, tomara banho e vestira a mesma camisa de dormir que sempre usara nessas noites.

A camisa de dormir tinha-lhe sido oferecida pela mãe, para a noite de núpcias, era de um tom verde água muito claro, sedosa, de formas muito simples, com um corte torneado ao corpo até meio das pernas, com duas rachas, uma de cada lado das ancas. O peito ficava moldado pelo sedoso tecido com um ligeiro bordado, que galanteava modestamente o rebordo superior; umas pequenas alças finas e simples complementavam-lhe os ombros tonificados e elegantes.

Nervosamente Hermione perfumou-se com uma suave essência de jasmim, vestiu o robe que complementava o conjunto de dormir, calçou os chinelos do mesmo tom e saiu em direcção ao quarto de Severus.

Severus tomara rapidamente um duche, lavara cuidadosamente o cabelo, escovara os dentes e secara-se rapidamente com um rápido movimento de mão, passou óleo de essência de sândalo no peito e nos ombros musculados. Encaminhara-se nu para quarto, verificando se a cama estava feita de lavado e os lençóis sem rugas.

Vestia apressadamente uns boxers pretos, o robe de setin preto que reservava para estas noites e apanhava o cabelo atando-o com uma fita de pele preta.

Por último, baixava a intensidade das velas que iluminavam o quarto, acendia a lareira e mirava em redor se tudo estava perfeito.

Severus ouviu um leve bater na porta e disse:

- Entra Hermione – encaminhando-se para a cómoda, onde estavam dois frascos de poções. – Queres o afrodisíaco no contraceptivo ou preferes toma-lo separadamente. Eu tentei melhorar-lhe o sabor. – Perguntou descontraidamente, em tom de desinteresse, mantendo-se de costas de costa para Hermione.

Hermione inspirou profundamente, deu dois passos na direcção de Severus, e respondeu sussurrando:

- Apenas o contraceptivo, Severus.

- Hermione sabes que necessitas de relaxar, de descontrair. A situação já é suficientemente difícil como é, não sejas estupidamente corajosa. Preferes separado ou em conjunto com o contraceptivo?

Severus quase cuspiu a resposta, como se ela fouce veneno que lhe saia dos lábios.

Por ventura não saberia ela o quanto lhe era difícil possui-la, quando ela não o queria? Quando apenas era um dever, uma obrigação. Acharia ela, que ele encontrava prazer algum numa mulher rígida, hirta de medo, com repulsa do seu toque? Pensaria ela, que ele não preferiria ter na cama dele uma Hermione que realmente o desejasse, e não uma Hermione drogada com uma poção afrodisíaca, apenas o suficiente para que ficasse lubrificada, o suficiente para que o acto em si não fosse de tal modo doloroso, que seria impossível realizá-lo; estaria ela porventura esquecida da noite de consumação do casamento?

Todos estes pensamentos atravessaram a mente de Severus em milésimos de segundos, uma raiva, uma dor crescente instalava-se no peito, como um peso insuportável nele assente.

- Pode ser junto então.

Hermione sentia a mesma desilusão que sempre sentira nessas circunstâncias, sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não se cansava de pensar " Será que ele nunca esquecerá a noite de núpcias? Não valerei o esforço? Claro que não, não sejas parva Hermione"

Rapidamente Hermione engoliu a poção, fazendo uma careta ao sabor ferroso da mistura.

Hermione encaminhou-se para a cama, abriu o robe com um movimento fluido, colocando-o na cadeira. Sem ter proferido mais uma palavra que fosse, Hermione deitou-se na cama, inalando o cheiro dos lençóis pretos de linho, sentindo a sua aspereza por debaixo das suas mãos.

Hermione viu Severus despir o robe negro, coloca-lo descuidadamente sobre os pés da cama e não pode deixar de admirar o tórax do seu esposo.

Severus tinha um corpo belíssimo, bem definido, com uma pequena área no peito com pelos pretos que afunilava até à zona pélvica e desaparecia debaixo dos boxers.

Hermione admirava o corpo do marido, sempre a impressionara, desde o inicio, contudo sempre se sentira horrorizada, não repugnada, com as costas do marido, pejadas de cicatrizes e marcas de guerra, com uma queimadura circular na zona do omoplata e a misteriosa cicatriz com que Severus aparecera na perna desde o joelho até à anca, muito profunda e grossa.

O colchão balanceara chamando a atenção de Hermione para o facto de que marido já se encontrava na cama com ela.

A poção começara a fazer efeito, Hermione sentia-se a relaxar, quase a querer, a desejar o toque de Severus.

Os dedos deles começaram um bailado de leves toques, ao longo dos braços dela, a pele arrepiava-se, os sentidos apuravam-se, no adivinhar do próximo toque.

Sem que ela muito bem se apercebesse, os lábios finos, suaves, húmidos, dele, juntaram-se aos dedos, a orquestra dos toques iniciara o seu primeiro compasso.

Severus rodara, estava semi-apoiado nela, dando-lhe rápidas lambidelas, percorrendo-lhe o pescoço, o lóbulo da orelha, os seus dedos não paravam de se moverem em círculos aleatórios ao longo dos braços, raspando a base dos seios.

A pele de Hermione estava em chamas, arrepiada, o suor do desejo começara-se a formar, Hermione começara a prenunciar sons incoerentes, incitativos, pedintes de mais. O corpo dela estava em chamas, as labaredas do desejo percorriam-na como um lume consumidor de salamandra, um lume que cada necessitava de mais, que aumentava exponencialmente, pedindo, exigindo cada vez mais, tendo a necessidade de o sentir.

Severus estava todo arqueado sobre Hermione, o seu peso era suportado pelo braço esquerdo, semi-arqueado, os toques tipo pena na pele de pêssego de Hermione punham-no louco, o sabor da sua pele era o mais erótico, afrodisíaco de todas as poções, era o maná dos deuses.

Severus estava a sofrer, cada gemido, cada som incoerente que Hermione produzia era ao mesmo tempo enlouquecedor e revoltante, cada movimento convidativo, pedinte de mais, relembrava a Severus o que ele para ele era impensável ter.

O sangue de Severus fervia, parecia lava a percorrer-lhe as veias.

O desejo que Hermione sentia, a fogosidade exprimida nos movimentos de anca, mimificando o acto, cada toque, cada percorrer de dedos por ele, eram como farpas, laminas.

Tudo era falso!

Severus podia adivinhar-lhe a repulsa por detrás do olhar, nublado pela poção, podia-lhe adivinhar o olhar de repulsa, de nojo, por fazer, por gemer, por pedir o seu toque. Nestas alturas Severus apenas fechava os olhos, respirava fundo, fazia os boxers desaparecer com um murmuro e possuía-a, rapidamente, quase ferozmente, com um misto de dor, de orgulho ferido, de ódio por ele próprio, pelo seu próprio prazer, pelo sabor do fel do pedaço de céu que provara.

Rapidamente, após a penetração, depois de aliviar a crescente pressão, que Hermione sentia no seu cerne, ao som dos seus corpos unidos um contra o outro, ao sentir dos seus fluidos a escorrerem, misturados, um pelo outro, Severus girava as ancas, tocava-lhe com a ponta do seu membro, lá no fundo, naquele doce ponto onde alguns segundos depois as estrelas se formavam, onde tudo de lá partia e tudo para lá convergia.

Severus dava-lhe o céu.

A pressão exercida pelos músculos de Hermione no momento de clímax, no pequeno prazer de ao menos a fazer sentir algum prazer, sem já não mais poder negar ao seu cérebro, sem já não poder resistir mais, Severus climaxava, com o nome de Hermione nos lábios, no mais imperceptível dos murmuros.

Severus nem lhe tocara, em ocasião alguma tocaria em parte alguma que não fosse o pescoço, os braços. Severus tentava ser rápido, o menos invasor possível.

Ela o daria a quem desejasse, todo o território virgem do monte dos seus seios, o toque para além do estritamente necessário…

Severus rolava, cobria-se, rodava sobre si próprio, dava-lhe a privacidade de se acalmar e de se levantar.

Hermione rapidamente recolhia o robe e saia dos aposentos do esposo, percorria o espaço entre a porta dele e a sua em passos leves de corrida, ainda ofegante, ainda suada, com o sémen dele a escorrer pelas suas pernas, em direcção ao seu santuário.

Os duches pós coitais de Hermione eram sempre longos, repletos de essências, de água muito quente, mas longe iam as alturas em que esfregara a sua pele até ficar quase em ferida, agora apenas sentia a tristeza.

Ele nunca a amaria, ele nunca se interessaria.

Ele não lhe tocava intimamente, era mecânico, igual, pontual de quinze em quinze dias, sem sentimento algum, sem um carinho.

Severus abandonava-se na sua cama, agora estranhamente vazia, aos pensamentos que sempre o alucinavam, pensamentos de dor, pensamentos de raiva, de ódio a ele próprio, pois ele era a causa.

Ele não tomava banho nunca a seguir a estes encontros, na vã tentativa de prolongar a sensação dela lá, na sua cama, nos seus braços; o seu cheiro para além do perfume, impregnado na almofada em que ela se deitara.

O cheiro a sexo que o quarto emanava era o companheiro de Severus, noites em branco, em que ele guardava na memória cada som, cada sabor, cada olhar.

Eram nestas noites em que Severus, o homem frio e cruel das masmorras de Hogwarts, o real bastardo temido, por quase todos, sonhava!

* * *

**Autora:** Primeiro quero agradecer a todos os deram opinião. Sheyla Snape tu não fazes ideia o quanto eu adoro, amo, venero as tuas opiniões e criticas, por favor escreve os quilómetros que puderes pois tu fazes o meu dia. Olha este capitulo foi difícil de escrever, sou novata nisto, depois diz-me o que achaste. Sabes que alteraste a noite deles? Era para ser uma coisa fria e brutal, desinteressante, o Severus ao seu melhor ou pior. Assim sendo este capitulo (bom ou mau) é inteirinho para ti! Já agora digo-te que adivinhaste, realmente não sou não sou brasileira, que queres não se pode ser perfeita!

Não me quero esquecer a todos os outros, vocês são super importantes também, aqui vai: Ritinha; MelianeSnape, Blekath, Nick Sith, Centaura, Sacerdotiza ( a primeira pessoa a dar uma opinião!). Desculpem se esqueço alguém, não é por mal, eu adoro-vos.

Por favor digam mesmo o que pensam, eu vou tentar actualizar no sábado, hora de Portugal, mas se me inundarem de opiniões a musa fica nervosa e lá tenho eu que escrever mais rápido!

Beijoca a todos, vsev


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

As últimas névoas de sono abandonavam o espírito de Hermione, os pensamentos organizaram-se na sua mente metódica.

O ar da manhã sempre tivera esse efeito sobre ela, a caminhada na relva ainda orvalhada, era terapêutica, era um velho hábito sempre recorrente nas manhãs, que se seguiam às noites matrimoniais.

Hermione tomara um leve pequeno-almoço ao passar pelas cozinhas, a caminho do escritório do Reitor, como sempre nem todos os elfos gostavam de a ver por lá, mas Dobby adorava-a e tratara dela.

Na frente da grande Gargólia, Hermione parou, ponderando qual seria a nova palavra passe, contudo segundos após ter tocado na pedra fria da mesma, esta moveu-se tornando visível as escadas, que davam acesso ao escritório de Dumbledore.

- Suba minha querida, suba. – Soou a voz de Dumbledore.

Hermione reparou que o reitor estava no alto das escadas, envergando um maravilhoso robe azul celeste com minuciosos bordados nas orlas deste.

- Bom dia Reitor Dumbledore, como está hoje?

- Ah, minha querida Hermione, estou muito bem, muito bem mesmo. Parece que, pelo menos por agora, os nossos estudantes estão calmos, sem se meterem em sarilhos. Mas sente-se, sente-se. Chá? – Respondeu Dumbledore, com os olhos azuis a brilharem, indicando a mesma cadeira onde Hermione se sentara na última reunião.

- Obrigado. Reitor eu já terminei a tarefa que ontem me tinha dado, qual o passo seguinte?

- Sempre a directa minha querida. Hermione, já revi o seu trabalho, fiquei impressionado com a compilação que fez. Reparei que nada lhe escapou, nem mesmo os livros ou artigos escritos sob pseudónimo. Fiquei realmente impressionado, não que esperasse nada menos do que a perfeição de si. Mas tomemos o nosso chá. - Dumbledore entregou uma chávena cheia do líquido fumegante a Hermione.

Graciosamente Hermione aceitou, bebericando um pouco o líquido quente.

Ela estava ansiosa por continuar, queria submergir em trabalho, não queria entregar-se aos seus pensamentos.

- Hermione, agora seguir-se-á a enfermaria, todos os registos que lá se encontram são estritamente confidenciais, contudo, é demasiado perigoso ficarem naquele arquivo. Acha-se com coragem de cataloga-los? Não será fácil hermione, verá muitos apontamentos, relatos e indubitavelmente relatórios de óbitos de muitas pessoas que lhe são queridas. Hermione é muito importante que tenha a noção que com os registos da enfermaria, em conjunto com os da biblioteca, ficará a saber muita coisa, sobre muitas pessoas. Haverá coisas que a chocaram, coisas que jamais pensou possíveis. Lembre-se que os registos da enfermaria seriam supostamente secretos, apenas para os meus olhos e para os da Sra. Pomfrey. Lá estarão anotações das circunstâncias dos ferimentos, das expectativas de recuperação, enfim quase toda a história de todos os membros da ordem. A Poppy requisitou, também, todos os documentos arquivados em St. Mungus, todos os documentos que existem, estão arquivados em Hogwarts. Está disposta a continuar Hermione? Será muito exigente do ponto de vista emocional. – Disse Dumbledore em tom sério. Tentava expor à jovem mulher a realidade, a complexidade do trabalho que a esperava.

Hermione respirou fundo, imaginara que o grau de dificuldade aumentaria, a biblioteca já fora complicada, exigira muito dela, mas o desafio era impossível de resistir.

- Reitor, nada me faria mais feliz do que continuar a merecer a sua confiança em assuntos tão delicados. Pode contar comigo. – Respondeu Hermione olhando o velho reitor nos olhos.

Dumbledore leu naquele olhar toda a confiança, medo e ânsia que Hermione estava a sentir. Contente com a reacção da jovem respondeu:

- Muito bem minha querida, eu ontem mesmo avisei a Poppy, ela estará à sua espera e facultar-lhe-á acesso aos arquivos.

Hermione agradeceu, saiu do escritório emersa nos seus pensamentos, mil e umas faces apareceram no seu cérebro.

Não seria um trabalho fácil!

Severus levantara-se com uma dor de cabeça latejante, como sempre acontecia em noites em que o seu cérebro não parava.

Sentara-se à secretaria do seu escritório, bebera sofregamente uma chávena de café tão forte, que quase podia furar uma pedra, pensando:

" Como estará ela? Levantou-se cedo. Tenho que arranjar uma solução para esta situação." Falando consigo próprio, continuou " Tu sabes a resposta, seu idiota, só resta descobrir como o fazer. Uma poção pode correr mal e explodir, ser fatal. Tem que ser convincente, algo que seja realmente acidental…. Talvez no âmbito do estudo da cura da lincropia…. Ela gosta tanto do lobo, que pelo menos ficará com uma memória menos má de mim! Mas a quem quero eu enganar? Ela odeia-me… "

O relógio de parede batera as sete horas, despertando Severus dos seus pensamentos.

Estava na hora de ir para o Grande Hall, era necessário tomar conta daqueles pequenos idiotas, incapazes de estarem sossegados ou de respeitarem as regras da escola; aqueles pequenos meninos de ouro que tinham tudo, que não sonhavam o quão dura, cruel mesmo, a vida podia ser.

Com um esforço quase sub humano Severus levantou-se, com os pensamentos de segundos antes permanentemente em mente, em direcção ao Grande Hall.

Hermione entrara na enfermaria, chamando por Poppy, a enfermaria estava vazia, as memórias de tempos ali passados envolveram-na com dedos de veludo, acariciando a sua mente, deixando a mente sentir novamente o gosto amargo de tempos vividos, aventuras passadas.

" Se a mera presença das camas, deste local me provoca esta angústia, como será olhar para os relatórios?" pensou Hermione triste com tudo o rodeava, com todas as sensações de dor, de lágrimas que o simples ambiente da enfermaria lhe dava. Era como se as camas gemencem da dor em cima delas sofridas; era como se as cortinas, que esvoaçavam com a leve brisa das janelas, chorassem os mortos, os que já sem forças, sob o seu olhar teriam perecido.

Poppy entrara na enfermaria, não se mostrando surpresa por ver Hermione perdida nos seus pensamentos, por ver a dor estampada na sua face.

- Hermione, Hermione. Desculpa se te assustei. Presumo que venhas a mando do Reitor? – Disse suavemente, em tom doce e triste Poppy.

- Ah, Sra. Pomfrey. Desculpe. Sim venho fazer um trabalho para o Reitor. Onde estão os arquivos? É melhor começar o mais depressa possível, parece ser uma tarefa muito trabalhosa. – Respondeu Hermione, recompondo-se rapidamente, tentando ter um ar profissional.

- Claro, claro. Segue-me. – Respondeu Poppy com um sorriso meigo e doce na sua face.

Poppy era uma senhora relativamente nova, para os parâmetros do mundo mágico; estava envelhecida por tudo o que tinha visto, por todos os que não pudera ajudar, por todos a que o seu auxílio chegara tarde, a todos a que apenas pudera aliviar o frio da morte que se aproximava.

A sala em que entraram era pequena, mas contrariamente à da biblioteca, estava extremamente limpa e organizada. Tudo estava catalogado, organizado, não haviam folhas soltas ou gavetas abertas, as pastas em perfeito estado de conservação.

A sala tinha uma lareira, uma secretaria grande, arrumada, tão polida que parecia ser um espelho, e uma cadeira confortável em tons bordou que denunciava, a casa de coração a que Poppy pertencera nos seus tempos de estudante.

- Aqui está tudo o que existe, escrito, naturalmente, a respeito de todos os que alguma vez atravessaram os portões da nossa escola e necessitaram de cuidados médicos. – Disse Poppy. – As pastas azuis são as que vieram de St. Mungus, todas as outras são dos serviços internos. Todas as que vais reordenar e catalogar são escritas por mim, qualquer dúvida chama-me. Será um prazer ajudar-te.

Dito isto Hermione agradeceu, retirando do seu bolso a longa lista de nomes que lhe interessava.

Hermione notara, após rápida observação, que todos os arquivos se encontravam por ordem alfabética, facilitando assim o seu trabalho.

Primeiramente hermione seleccionara os nomes, que para ela, eram anónimos, sem rosto.

Sentara-se à secretaria e com um simples Accio recolhera os ficheiros requeridos.

Por uns quase chorara, horrorizada com as descrições das torturas que Voldemort e seus seguidores lhe tinham infligido, com outros rira, com as partidas de tempos idos de estudantes, entre si, com os ferimentos de Quidditch, com as anotações quase irónicas que a Sra. Pomfrey fizera.

Hermione nunca imaginara que a velha enfermeira/ médica teria tamanho sentido de humor, admirara também, o meticuloso trabalho de registo, confirmação de diagnóstico e tratamento efectuado que a enfermeira/ médica tinha.

Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele era o tipo de informação que contava a estória de uma vida, muitas vezes infelizmente, a morte sofrida.

" Quantas vezes terá Sra. Pomfrey chorado? Quantos casos desesperados não terá ela presenciado? Quantas vezes terá ela dado a noticia da morte de um ente querido?" – pensara a Hermione, muitas vezes, ao ler muitos dos ficheiros, ao compreender a amargura naquelas palavras escritas na letra certa e redonda da enfermeira/ médica de Hogwarts.

Toda a manha e parte da tarde, apenas interrompida por Dobby para um breve lanche, fora o tempo que levara Hermione a catalogar e organizar os nomes destes anónimos.

Agora começaria o mais doloroso, não havia maneira de adiar mais, teria que começar com os nomes conhecidos, com as pessoas que de algum modo, faziam ou tinham feito, parte do seu mundo.

Chamando por Dobby, Hermione pedira-lhe uma chávena de chá verde, necessitava de forças para o que agora iria enfrentar.

Metodicamente, Hermione seleccionara os nomes, por onde continuaria: Sirius Black, Aberforth e Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Minerva Mcgonogall, Alastor Moody, os Longbotton, os Potter, Kingsley Skacklebolt, Tonks, os Weasley, ela própria e claro Snape.

Os registos de Black tinham-na inundado de recordações, tinha rido com as partidas, sofridas por ele, a pobre condição em que saíra de Azkaban; os comentários de Poppy desenhavam na mente de Hermione a pior das imagens, todos os registos de poções enviadas em segredo, surpreendera-se ao saber que Sirius tinha arritmia cardíaca quando estudante, e que trouxera de Azkaban uma insuficiência renal.

Os de Skacklebolt, os de Moody eram os normais para dois aurores, com feridas graves com relatório de enxertos e de partes que fora necessário fazer crescer, os de Moody eram mais vividos com os ferimentos que o tinham feito perder o olho e a perna, mas no fim ambos os aurores,tinham perecido vítimas da odiosa Avada Kadava.

Hermione surpreendera-se ao perceber que ambos os irmãos Dumbledore tinham sido ávidos adeptos em pregar partidas, e quase levaram Hermione as lágrimas de tanto rir, ao ler o famoso e misterioso incidente de Aberforth com um bode.

Os ferimentos de Albus sofrera na última guerra tinham sido terríveis, a própria Sra. Pomfrey ficara surpresa de ele sobreviver, era realmente notável a resistência, a magia possuída por Dumbledore.

Tanto ele como o irmão tinham sobrevivido a três guerras, era notável.

O relatório de Hagrid tinha sido doloroso de ler, apesar de muito resistente o meio gigante tinha sofrido atrozmente na hora da morte, o seu corpo fora lentamente desfazendo-se, as capacidades respiratórias e cardíacas foram-se perdendo, as hemorragias que acompanhavam a situação eram graves e o fim inevitável.

A crueldade dos Devoradores da Morte nunca cessara de espantar hermione, a pura maldade, a crueldade da destruição de dois seres como a realizada aos Longbotton, Alicia e Frank, era horrível, pavoroso, causara arrepios a Hermione, o revolver de estômago indicador de vómito; a criança também ela abusada, a sua magia para todo o sempre danificada, fizeram-na recordar o doce Neville, os seus medos e inseguranças.

Como ela sentia falta daquele corajoso companheiro que morrera a vingar os pais.

Os Weasley, a família adoptiva, toda ela morta na guerra, levaram Hermione a outro mundo dentro dela, as imagens de o Sr. Weasley, de Molly mortos, esquadrejados, numa poça de sangue versus o seu sorriso fácil, a sua vivacidade, foram como espadas de ferro em brasa que lhe trespassavam o peito.

Os gémeos com todas as consequências das partidas, brincadeiras e aventuras tão patentes no tempo passado na enfermaria, a morte idionda sofrida por eles, costas com costas a protegerem-se ate ao fim, o esgar amargo de derrota estampado para todo o sempre na sua cara, de riso fácil. Charles e Bil tinham morrido vítimas de hemorragias fatais, mas tinham morrido sabendo que tinham ganho a guerra, no fim tinha saboreado a vitória do lado de quem tudo deu, de quem enfrentou ventos e tempestades para chegar ao seu paraíso.

Ginny, pobre Ginny, nunca fora fácil a sua vida em Hogwarts, Hermione nunca soubera que a aventura do primeiro ano, de ser possuída pela memória de Voldemort deixara tantas sequelas, não sabia o quanto ela sofrera; não sabia que ela tinha morrido grávida do seu grande e eterno amor, Harry; não sabia que a tinham encontrado num mar de sangue, em posição fetal, protegendo o ventre, de todos os pontapés e mocadas com que os gigantes a tinham atingido; não sonhara que o que acabara por ceifar o último sopro de vida do corpo, maltratado, da amiga, tinha sido um Crucio aplicado por qualquer Devorador da morte, sórdido o suficiente para ter o prazer de ouvir o resto do farrapo humano que, Ginny, naquela altura seria, gritar.

" Estaria consciente? Teria tido a bênção da inconsciência nos últimos momentos de vida na terra? Teria o seu último pensamento ido para Harry e para o filho deles? Fosse como fosse, agora estavam juntos, os três, para todo a eternidade.

" Ah Ron, tantas aventuras, tantos acidentes. Olha deste não me lembrava! Coitado, as lesma foram motivo de gozo durante semanas!" – hermione rira primeiro ao ler o inicio dos relatórios do grande amigo, de cabelo cor de fogo, depois abatera-se nela a dor profunda, ao ler a maneira como Ron se esvaíra em sangue, como todas as suas artérias estavam queimadas por dentro pelo feitiço do sangue a ferver.

Cada letra, cada palavra, cada linha fizeram Hermione viver o que nunca vivera, ver mentalmente o nunca vira: a morte de Ron.

O que mais a surpreendera fora que quem trouxera o corpo de Ron, em estáse, fora Snape; que antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts as hemorragias tinham sido travadas, que a extensão de feitiços de cura que Snape realizara fora tão grande que a Sra. Pomfrey pouco mais tinha a fazer, apenas aliviara a dor da morte.

Hermione ficara tão surpresa com este facto, que todo o ficheiro lhe caíra das mãos, tendo que ser apanhado e reorganizado.

Amanhã continuaria, fechando a porta cuidadosamente e colocando os alarmes e seguranças, Hermione saíra da enfermaria pensando:

" Ele mostrou-se tão frio com a morte de Ron, tão indiferente. Ele nunca me disse, que tinha sido ele a traze-lo de volta! Ele disse que era mais uma causalidade de guerra!" – pensou amargamente Hermione, revivendo o momento da noticia da morte Ron, o modo como o esposo reagira à sua dor, a indiferença demonstrada, a sua não presença no serviço fúnebre. " Que mais mistérios, escondes Severus?"

* * *

**Autora:** Primeiro quero agradecer a todos os que criticaram, espero que gostem do rumo que a estória está a tomar. Sintam-se livres de darem ideias e sugestões. Desculpem o atraso mas situações da vida real atravessaram-se no meio…. 

Digam o que acham por favor……. Vocês fazem o meu dia e triste como ando o vosso apoio é muito importante.

Enfim, chega de vos cansar

Beijocas vsev


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

A noite passara sem incidentes, o breve contacto entre o casal baseara-se apenas num cordial boa-noite, murmurada mutuamente, após Severus ter regressado das suas patrulhas.

Cada um entregue aos seus múltiplos pensamentos, recordações e vivências, passara a noite fria, nos seus domínios.

Hermione acordara com um misto de ansiedade e medo, pela tarefa que teria pela frente, aquele seria o dia de todos os horrores, de todas as recordações das pessoas a quem ela chamara família.

" A família são as pessoas que nos escolhemos com o nosso coração, quer o sejam de sangue ou não! " – sempre fora uma frase que a mãe de Hermione, senhora sensata e ponderada, ensinara a sua filha.

O valor de um verdadeiro amigo!

O pequeno-almoço fora tomado, ás seis da manha, já na sala da enfermaria onde Hermione se preparava para submergir na tarefa que a esperava.

" Mais vale começar pelo pior: Harry" – pensou Hermione respirando fundo e murmurando um _Accio Ficheiro Harry Potter_.

A pasta com o nome de Harry Potter, na realidade englobava toda a família Potter, tendo em conta a sua morte.

O mundo de Hermione rodopiou, todas as emoções explodiram ao ler a morte de Harry, tudo o que frágil corpo, do seu melhor amigo, do seu irmão suportara: Crucios, feitiços cortantes, pancadas de mocas de gigantes, vestígios de feitiços de magia negra, as indubitáveis marcas da presença dos Dementores; mais uma cicatriz indescritível na face, marca de uma Avada Kadava mal sucedida.

Tudo isto percorrera o espírito de Hermione, os olhos de Hermione; a pequena anotação na certidão de óbito de que o cabelo e as extremidades do corpo se encontravam chamuscados, possivelmente devido ao anel de fogo. Tudo mas tudo isto, Hermione lera.

As imagens de guerra foram atenuadas no seu espírito, pelas imagens da infância atribulada, pelos ferimentos que lhe recordavam cada aventura, cada volta ousada que impetuosamente tinham decido dar.

Toda a manhã Hermione lera e relera a pasta, remetia à sua memoria pormenores do amigo, as características de seus pais, os tratamentos que receberam, que James era muito mais aventureiro que Lily, que esta apenas recebera cuidados por coisas banais como gripes e constipações. Que James tal como Harry passara um terço do seu tempo em Hogwarts na enfermaria, por uma causa ou outra; que tal como Harry também James tivera uma morte sofrida, banhada de vestígios sádicos, de pura maldade.

Lily morrera sobre o filho, protegendo-o com o seu corpo, com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso de quem tudo fizera e sempre protegera o mais precioso dos seres.

Hermione recordara então a morte sangrenta sofrida por aquele rato, Pettigrew, a quem os Potter tinham chamado de amigo, aquele que destruíra a família feliz.

Pousando a pasta, arrumando-o cuidadosamente no baú dos falecidos, dos casos fechados.

Hermione decidiu fazer um intervalo, talvez lanchar qualquer coisa, nas cozinhas.

" A caminhada far-me-á bem. " Pensara Hermione fechando a sala e saindo da enfermaria.

Severus saíra também ele cedo dos aposentos, fora Hogsmeade ao apocatário comprar alguns ingredientes que lhe faltavam, para uma teoria que ele tinha. Era algo que tanto poderia dar certo, como ser uma perfeita asneira, mas era uma teoria…

De volta aos aposentos a chamara toda a vida casa, Severus arrumou e etiquetou cuidadosamente tudo, regressando aos seus apontamentos para reconfirmar tudo.

Tal como Hermione, Severus era um perfeccionista e se existisse uma única hipótese de tudo dar certo, ele a encontraria.

Mergulhado nos seus papéis, formulas e hipóteses, Severus só se dera conta que estava atrasado para a primeira aula do dia, quando a campainha tocou. Eram três horas da tarde, tinha Slytherins e Gryffindors do último ano à sua espera.

Regressada da sua breve refeição Hermione, resolvera começar por alguém de quem gostava muito, mas que estava vivo, apesar de pouco o ver: Remus Lupin.

Os relatórios de Lupin eram extensos, a sua condição de lobisomem bem documentada, desde a data em que fora infectado até às poções que ainda hoje tomava.

Hermione espantou-se ao ver provas de maldade infantil que tantas vezes levaram Remus à enfermaria. Até o tinham tentado envenenar com prata! As mazelas da última batalha eram enormes, para sempre coxearia, o que tornara a sua transformação muito mais dolorosa e perigosa, as poções para as dores interferiam com a Wolfbane, não havia muito a fazer. Ficara, também, a saber que o amigo sofreria toda a vida de uma cegueira quase total, provocada por uma longa exposição a cruciatus, que só não originara a sua morte graças à rápida intervenção de Severus Snape, que estancara as hemorragias e o transportara para a enfermaria a tempo.

" Espera, Remus entrou na enfermaria quando a batalha estava quase no fim, quando Harry estava já com Voldemort. Então era aqui que ele estava! Mas ele odeia o Remus. Severus meu querido esposo tu és a contradição em pessoa" – pensou Hermione, ponderando tudo aquilo que os seus olhos liam e a sua mente recordara.

Finalizada a pasta de Remus, Hermione decidira passar à pasta correspondente ao esposo, talvez ela lhe desse algumas respostas….

A surpresa de Hermione não poderia ser maior, a pasta de Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts era o enorme baú que estava encostado a uma das paredes.

O _Accio_ de Hermione quase lhe fora fatal, pois o baú chocara com a cadeira com toda a violência, partindo-a.

Após um rápido _Reparo_, efectuado à cadeira, Hermione sentara-se no chão, de pernas cruzadas e mergulhou no baú de todos os mistérios.

As atrocidades que Severus Snape sofrera as mãos dos Marauders, eram múltiplas, ela nem queria acreditar que crianças ou adolescentes pudessem ser tão cruéis, nada justificaria tamanhos ferimentos.

Nada nas fichas clínicas _deles_ se igualara!

Hermione nem acreditava no que os seus olhos liam, Severus vinha de casa magoado, com velhas feridas mantidas abertas por magia, com marcas de acorrentamentos prolongados, com marcas de chicotadas, tudo desde o primeiro ano; os registos afirmavam que ele só recorria à enfermariam quando estas infectavam, quando as dores de costelas e dedos partidos, eram tão grandes que era impossível um ser humano suportá-las.

" Em que casa foi ele criado? Em que ambiente? Não admira ele detestar o contacto físico."- Pensou hermione.

Para profundo horror dela o baú ainda mal estava iniciado." Que outros horrores sofrera?" – Era cada vez mais o seu pensamento.

O que Hermione nunca sonhara, nunca se apercebera, nem como estudante, nem como esposa era que o que Severus padecera enquanto estudante não era nada, eram meros arranhões em comparação ao estado em que regressara vez após vez, das reuniões com Voldemort.

A tortura, a magia nele utilizada era tão maligna que fazia o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias. O grau de maleficência aumentava alarmantemente, ao ponto de Hermione ponderar como seria possível ele ainda estar vivo, ainda andar. Como seria possível o seu cérebro funcionar?

À medida que se aproximava do culminar da guerra, as descrições iam piorando, a grande preocupação que Sra. Pomfrey sentira era patente nos relatórios, o medo de permitir que Severus se erguesse da cama, onde se encontrara, e fosse dar aulas, como se nada tivesse acontecido. As lesões possíveis por ingerir quantidades astronómicas de Pepper – Up eram outra fonte de cuidados, para a maternal enfermeira.

Toda a vida de Snape desenhava-se agora perante os seus olhos, ou pelo menos, grande parte dela. Hermione não podia crer o que os seus olhos viam.

Um relatório estava selado, vinha dentro de uma pasta azul, era de St. Mungus.

Cuidadosamente Hermione quebrou o lacre, um sentimento de pavor inundou-a. Não, não podia ser!

Severus Snape dera entrada em St. Mungus na noite em que os pais dela tinham sido assassinados, o seu estado era considerado tão grave que se pensava que nada poderia ser feito por ele.

Severus Snape fora espancado, cortado por uma faca salgada, queimado com ferro em brasa na omoplata e sujeito a tantas rondas de Crucio que o seu estado mental era considerado como para lá de recuperável. Durante cinco dias estivera inconsciente, o seu corpo mal tinha forças para, mesmo com o auxílio de toda a magia disponível, tentar recuperar-se.

Severus fora transferido para Hogwarts por ordem de Dumbledore, que o cria perto dele, sendo que, como ele conseguiria recuperar o suficiente para acordar do coma, e com o auxílio de poderosíssimos feitiços realizados tanto por Dumbledore como pela Poppy, nunca ninguém entenderia.

O que realmente virara o mundo de Hermione de pernas para o ar, fora o local onde Severus Snape fora encontrado e daí enviado para St. Mungus: **a casa dos pais dela! **

Hermione não conseguia entender como nunca soubera, como nunca lhe tinham dito que Severus estivera em casa dos pais dela, que lutara e que quase pagara com a vida por, provavelmente, ter tentado salvá-los.

" Minerva devia saber, nunca me disse!" – pensou amargamente Hermione.

As pastas seguiam-se, de mais reuniões de onde Severus, apenas por milagre emergira com vida, mas os olhos metódicos, quase clínicos de Hermione procuravam desesperadamente a data da morte de Ron.

Por fim achara, o relatório era extenso, complexo, aparentemente Severus despendera tanta energia, tanta magia vital a tentar salvar Ron, que as suas reservas mágicas tinham ficado gravemente debeladas; ele próprio ferido com extrema gravidade, por um feitiço cortante na perna direita, feitiço negro, perverso que com o passar dos segundos aprofundava o corte, salgava-o, queimava os rebordos da ferida.

O ferimento fora até ao osso corroendo-o, o seu tratamento era longo, complexo e muito, muito doloroso, era necessário efectuar o contra feitiço, raspar todas a ferida e coze-la tudo a sangue frio, pois qualquer presença de magia apenas magnificava o efeito do feitiço.

Hermione estava chocada, não só Severus quase morrera a tentar salvar os pais dela, como quase morrera a tentar salvar Ron.

Tudo o que Hermione alguma vez pensara de Severus Snape estava a cair como castelos de cartas ao vento.

Tudo o que aparentava ser uma coisa na realidade tinha sido outra, era um homem de múltiplas camadas e inúmeras faces.

Os relatórios seguiram-se uns após os outros com longas descrições de condições clínicas quase inumanas, que encheram de lágrimas os olhos da jovem esposa.

Hermione parara antes do último relatório, o da batalha final, temendo o que este revelaria.

Assim sendo, Hermione, resolvera pedir um chá a Dobby para se fortalecer, para se preparar mentalmente para o que leria naquelas últimas páginas.

As informações contidas naquelas folhas surpreenderam-na, não que Hermione não o esperasse. Severus alimentara o velho, gravemente ferido reitor criando uma ligação entre eles, através de magia de sangue, em que fornecia a sua própria energia vital, permitindo assim que a recuperação de ferimentos tão graves fosse possível, a um feiticeiro tão idoso.

Tal retardara a cura dos seus próprios ferimentos, que em si mesmo, surpreendentemente não eram de gravidade considerável.

O baú tinha mais três ou quatro folhas que não continham nada de extraordinário, que ela rapidamente percorreu e arquivou.

O mais complexo estava feito, o seu cérebro não parara desde que lera todas aquelas folhas, a sua mente não queria acreditar tudo o que os seus olhos _não_ tinham visto.

" Como era possível alguém esconder tanto, fingir tanto durante tanto tempo? Mas que parva, ele enganou o próprio Voldemort! Ele era um espião, a missão dele era saber esconder! Hermione, rapariga, tu às vezes és muito densa!" pensou Hermione.

Os poucos nomes que faltavam, não suscitaram nenhuma curiosidade ou espanto a Hermione, não depois do de Severus Snape, estavam todos vivos e bem.

Quando apenas faltava o seu próprio processo a noite já ia longa, era uma hora.

Desejosa de completar a tarefa designada por Dumbledore, Hermione recolheu a sua pasta, não tão fina como pensara primeiramente.

Hermione riu com os apontamentos feitos por Poppy quando tinha ficado transformada em gato, a preocupação da mesma quando tinha ficado petrificada, todas as pequenas agonias e maleitas estavam religiosamente apontadas.

As últimas folhas do seu processo, pelo menos por agora, eram referentes ao aborto que sofrera.

A curiosidade de hermione fora espicaçada quando reparou numa pequena anotação que a idosa senhora fizera na margem de uma delas: "Possivelmente aborto não natural. Causas em investigação!"

Hermione sempre tivera a consciência que a culpa do aborto não tinha sido dela, mesmo não amando Severus, mesmo não tendo sido feito com amor, a criança que estava dentro dela, era por ela amada. Fora um rude golpe do destino, quando este a estripara do ser, que lha dava esperança num futuro melhor.

Percorrendo atabalhoadamente as páginas seguintes, a cara de hermione empalidecera, " não, não era possível" – pensou – " não podia ser verdade, ele não seria tão cruel assim."

O pergaminho na mão de Hermione tremia, lágrimas humedeciam a página, mas estava escrito com toda a clareza: «a paciente possivelmente ingeriu uma pequena poção de_ Desintegrus_, poção muito rara apenas poderá ser criada por três mestres de poções no mundo: Madame Pussuin, Her Stainssen e Severus Snape.

O seu efeito é lento, o único vestígio que apresenta é desintegração da bolsa fetal, mantendo-se o feto em perfeito estado. Após ingerida esta poção o seu efeito é fatal e irreversível para o feto.

Eficaz após 3 de ingerido.»

" Aquele bastardo, filho de uma mula, matou o meu filho!" – pensou Hermione chorara amargamente a morte do filho, a traição do marido, o fim de uma esperança.

" Porquê? Isto _ele_ vai ter que me dizer!"

Destroçada, cega de fúria, Hermione copiou aquela folha, selou tudo e saiu em direcção as masmorras.

Severus Snape devia-lhe uma explicação e ela ia tê-la.

* * *

**Autora:** meus queridos leitores, antes de mais queria agradecer terem dado a vossa opinião, Sheyla Snape, tu és fenomenal, adoro-te! Nick Sith tem calma, não vai ser Romeu e Julieta. Eu perguntei no primeiro capitulo se queriam final triste ou feliz, isso mudou todo o rumo da estória, mas tal como me disseste eles estão lentamente se aproximando um do outro, eles não se vão apaixonar nem cair nos braços um do outro, de um momento para o outro, não achas? 

A estória está toda delineada na minha mente, poderá sempre haver variações com mais ou menos cenas pelo meio, mas o base esta lá.

Agora eu penso que, Severus está num estado de espírito consistente com a personalidade dele, não? Não sei mas gostaria sempre de ser merecedora das tuas opiniões e da tua critica. A sério!

Obrigado a todos os que deixaram opinião, eu respondo sempre e levo muito a sério o que me dizem.

Adoro-vos a todos

VSev


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

A concentração de Severus estava inteiramente devotada à poção, que tinha à sua frente.

O suor escorria-lhe fonte abaixo, os músculos estavam tensos, duros, rígidos como pedra; apenas o movimento cadenciado e preciso da mão direita, a mexer a poção e, da esquerda a adicionar sangue gota a gota à poção, podia ser observado.

O seu olhar era de absorção total, o mundo poderia acabar e ele nem se daria conta.

O som das protecções a serem mexidas, na porta de carvalho escurecida, nem fora registado pelo cérebro de Severus, nem os gritos subsequentes à queda do feitiço de silêncio.

Nada perturbava Severus naquele momento, nada.

A poção encontrava-se no último estádio de complexação, os dois anteriores tinham exigido muito dele, a adição de: sangue de unicórnio, dado livremente, e de pó de lua cheia, eram perigosíssimos, a base era muito volátil ignição quase iminente.

O caldeirão era uma bomba relógio, que emanava um odor acre ferroso, em que a subtil nota a sangue não poderia ser ignorada.

O borbulhar daquele liquido prata, no caldeirão de liga de prata com platina era musica para os ouvidos de Snape. Tudo estava a correr como esperado, não houvera surpresas, os ingredientes eram frescos e puríssimos, todos excepto o sangue de Lupin, esse fora recolhido há meses e crio preservado.

Hermione fumegava, estava furiosa, o bastardo estava escondido, acoado no laboratório, " ah mas estás sem sorte nenhuma, vais ter que sair daí um dia e quando o fizeres…. Não me interessa se incorporas Voldemort em pessoa, seu assassino, seu monstro. Eu vou-te ensinar uma lição, as reuniões com os teus amiguinhos, vão-te parecer uma festa de anos de crianças! Hás-de sair, hás-de sair!"

Hermione não desistira de desmontar as protecções, mas cedo resolvera parar de gritar, afinal " isso só devia das prazer ao pervertido!"

Ao fim de três horas, que mais lhe pareceram três eternidades seguidas, Hermione ouviu, finalmente, ruído do lado de lá da porta.

Severus conseguira finalizar a poção, agora era apenas necessário deixá-la arrefecer e esperar para ver se a tão desejada cor verde-esmeralda emanava do profundo tom de rubi ou não.

A assinatura mágica de Hermione era inegável, até um aluno de primeiro ano a reconheceria nas protecções.

" Porque estaria ela tão estérica? Mulheres!" – pensara ele, arrumando e limpando, manualmente, todo o laboratório.

Efectuadas, todas as limpezas, Severus mirou, cheirou e ponderou com satisfação que tudo parecia estar a correr como era esperado, apenas era necessário arrefecer um pouco, mais, para testá-la na amostra de sangue de Remus Lupin.

" Bem parece que ainda não é desta que a minha amantíssima e querida esposa será livre!" pensou ironicamente Severus.

Era impossível para um homem, um feiticeiro como Severus, ser descuidado. Iria contra o mais profundo do seu cerne, da sua natureza, a perfeição era algo que Severus sempre se exigira a si próprio, era algo inato nele.

" Bem está na hora de saber qual a razão deste esterismo todo…" – reflectiu Severus ao verificar que o laboratório estava impecável, e que nada mais havia a fazer, por hora.

Quando Hermione se apercebera, que a porta do laboratório se estava a entreabrir, toda a fúria acumulada dentro dela explodira.

Ela cegara, agarrando a primeira coisa que tinha junto a si: o decantador de cristal, de licor de fogo.

Severus dera um passo atrás, ao sentir e ouvir o grande decantador estoirar contra a porta do laboratório.

"A mulher está louca! Só pode estar! Enlouqueceu de vez!", fora o único pensamento que ocorrera a Severus.

- Seu assassino, só gostava de saber qual será a tua desculpa! Seu monstro! Será que me odeias tanto, que tinhas de destruir a única coisa boa que me aconteceu, em seis anos! És tão mau, tão cruel que até o teu próprio filho tinhas de matar! És pior que os animais! – A tirada de hermione, fora dita em tom de fria raiva, de ódio profundo, com um rancor capaz de rivalizar com o do próprio diabo.

Os olhos delas chispavam fogo, as suas faces contorcidas num esgar odioso, de quem nada tinha já a perder, de mãe mortalmente ferida a crer vingar a sua cria.

Severus fora apanhado de surpresa, tanto com o assunto como com o tom odioso que ela utilizara.

Ela nunca lhe dissera que o odiava, nunca mostrara tamanha avidez de vingança.

- Estás completamente louca. Quando voltares a ser uma pessoa normal, falaremos sobre o que me acusas. Mas minha querida, ambos sabemos que fui um Devorador da Morte. Assassino fui, muitas vezes, por alguma razão eu era, o melhor interrogador que Voldemort tinha. – Respondeu Severus com um sorriso malévolo e uma voz gelada quase metálica – É uma arte minha querida, é uma arte. Agora vai, vai para os teus aposentos, não tenho paciência nem para ti nem para os teus esterismos.

A Hermione o sangue gelara-lhe nas veias, o tom glacial, que Severus empregara, não deixava dúvidas o quão perigoso ela podia ser.

Todo o desejo de vingança, de fúria no seu estado mais puro, deixara Hermione.

Ela agora tremia, temia o marido.

Ao aproximar-se da porta, dos seus aposentos Hermione murmurou entre lágrimas:

- Eu só queria saber porquê….

Severus voltara-se, acompanhara com os olhos a saída de Hermione, ao ouvir suas palavras, ele respondeu:

- Sangues, minha querida, impureza de sangues! – "Do meu sangue meu amor, não do teu, mas disso tu nunca saberás…" acrescentara Severus para si mesmo.

Hermione fechara a porta rapidamente, colocando nela todas as protecções que conhecia.

Estava apavorada!

Afinal, Severus acreditava na supremacia da raça pura, o que ele não queria era um filho com ela, uma sangue de lama, uma impura, uma nódoa do mundo feiticeiro.

Afinal, ele sempre acreditara em Voldemort, apenas escolhera o lado vencedor, tal como Ron sempre dissera!

Toda a tremer, Hermione despiu-se, encheu a banheira de água o mais quente que podia, entrou e fez a única coisa que podia: chorara!

Severus abandonara a sala em rapidamente na direcção do seu quarto, louco, destroçado pela dor, nunca vira tanto ódio nos olhos de Hermione.

" Ela odeia-me! Ela nunca entenderá! Talvez seja melhor assim, sem ilusões acerca do que eu sou. Eu não presto, eu sou um assassino."

Entrega à mágoa, à dor do que nunca poderia dizer, ao sentimento que lhe ardia no peito, que lhe dilacerava a alma, Severus percebeu que enterrara definitivamente, naquela noite, o único resquício de esperança de um dia, Hermione, pudesse sequer gostar dele.

Naquela noite Severus Snape, Mestre de Poções, ex – Devorador da Morte, espião para a ordem de Fénix, perdera a única coisa que sempre o sustentara na sua negra existência: a esperança!

* * *

**Autora:** Olá pessoal! Primeiro tenho uns agradecimentos especiais a fazer: Sheyla Snape, obrigado por estares sempre a animar-me, as tuas opiniões, o teu carinho fazem o meu dia! Nick Sith, tu és fantástico, parco em palavras mas muito honesto e directo, gostas deste capítulo? Sandy Mione muito obrigada, a tua opinião deixou-me toda vaidosa, o meu ego ficou nos píncaros. Eu tento que as personagens sejam vivas, sejam humanas e que as situações sejam quase reais, às vezes acerto outras….. nem por isso. 

Ok, este capítulo foi dedicado a estes três maravilhosos seres humanos de quem eu falei atrás.

Aos outros, agradeço todo o tempo que dispensaram a ler a estória, gostaria muito que perdessem 2 minutos a deixar opinião.

Beijocas grandes VSev


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Albus Dumbledore temera sempre o que ocorrera, os quadros tinham-no informado do teor da discussão, assim sendo não fora surpresa para ele quando, ás 6 horas uma Hermione Snape abatida, de olhar perdido lhe batera à porta do seu escritório.

" O diabo não sabe muito porque é novo mas sim porque é velho! " – pensou Albus ao vê-la.

- Hermione acalme-se. Tenha calma minha filha para ver se a entendo. – Disse em tom doce, paternal, Albus, como se estivesse a falar com uma criança assustada, traumatizada.

Toda a força que sustentara Hermione até aquele dia parecera tê-la abandonado, era como se o seu corpo, a sua mente não mais pudesse aguentar a dor, o sofrimento que lhe fora imposto, perdendo-se dentre de si, desligando-se para não sentir.

Foi com aquele olhar vago, aquele corpo amorfo e frágil, sem saber muito bem como ali chegara que Hermione se atira nos braços frágeis do idoso reitor e chorara com abandono.

- Albus, ele matou-o! Albus, ele tem nojo de mim, do meu sangue! Albus, ele acredita mesmo na superioridade dos puros sangues! Oh Albus, eu queria tanto desaparecer, morrer, ir para o pé dos que gostam de mim. Sinto tantas saudades deles. – O desespero dela era visível, cortante como um bisturi, a voz era de alguém que perdeu tudo e todos, que morreu mas que por alguma razão, desconhecida, ficara cá a sua concha de corpo, com um estilhaço de alma a penar.

O reitor deixara chorar, acalmara-a, fizera-a engolir uma chávena de chá de tília, com uma pequenina dose de poção de sono sem sonhos.

" Ela precisa descansar" – pensou Dumbledore " Talvez… sim é o local certo…"

Hermione acordara, estranhara o suave veludo dourado sob o qual estava deitada. Levantara-se e numa mesinha ao pé do sofá fofo, de que se erguera, encontrava-se um pergaminho escrito com a letra desenhada do bondoso reitor.

" Hermione, penso que toda a tensão dos últimos dias está a reflectir-se. Talvez hoje seja melhor descansar.

Pensando nisso e sentindo o peso da culpa que me cabe por a ter, tão cedo, exposto a textos tão complexos, emocionalmente, decidi que talvez fosse altura de lhe abrir portas a um pequeno tesouro, escondido, que Hogwarts tem: o escritório de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Não tenha pressa em percorrer os maravilhosos segredos escondidos, alguns que até eu desconheço, que esta sábia fundadora da nossa escola guardou.

Terá toda a semana para os saborear, contudo durante o dia de hoje, peço-lhe que se mantenha aí.

Dobby se encarregará do seu bem-estar.

Enquanto isso tratarei de conseguir o que me pediu, do ministério, há cerca dos deveres matrimoniais.

Passarei por aí para jantarmos juntos e ensinar-lhe como sair e entrar.

Aproveite o dia.

Atenciosamente

Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione olhara estupefacta para o pergaminho e para o escritório.

Era uma honra estar ali, Hermione tivera a noção disso, eram lendárias as estórias de todo o conhecimento que a fundadora da escola tinha, bem como toda a sua atribulada vida.

O escritório era visivelmente antigo, toda as madeiras, paredes e objectos gritavam antiguidade, conhecimento, luz.

Hermione estava maravilhada!

A secretaria de madeira de freixo, árvore da vida para os celtas, era uma verdadeira obra-prima com a sua minuciosa talha e escultura, apenas ensombrada pela cadeira majestosa que a acompanhava.

As estantes, as estantes em si mesmas eram maravilhas dos deuses, talhadas na própria pedra negra, com ornamentos gravados de corvos, de deuses antigos, muitos deles já esquecidos, revestidas a madeira de medronheiro que em si própria cantava odes de paragens de terras longínquas.

Os livros eram centenas de milhares, estimados, amados, venerados ao longo do tempo, todos emanando bondade, conhecimento, sabedoria.

A cabeça dela, os olhos dela, pareciam minúsculos para abarcar toda a beleza, todo o potencial inerte, naquele pequeno grão de paraíso.

Sem duvida o dia seria maravilhoso, disso Hermione Granger Snape tivera a mais profunda certeza.

Percorrera com a ponta dos dedos os livros, detera-se em uma dúzia deles, abrira as gavetas da majestosa secretaria, mas fora a pequena caixa de pau-rosa que a prendera.

Era fabulosa, o seu trabalhado exterior era finíssimo, com puríssimas pedras preciosas, dando a ilusão de uma Fénix de coração aberto, que batia e sangrava; ela estava rodeada de serpentes, gatos, corvos e ursos bebes.

Ao abrir a caixa ouvira a mais doce musica que jamais fora tocada, era como se todas as lágrimas fossem secas, como se todas as dores fossem beijadas, todos os pesadelos fossem aclarados, era a esperança em notas musicais.

Era a canção da Fénix!

O pequeno espelho que se encontrava na tampa, na parte interna desta, representava a natureza no seu estado mais puro, em que os animais da tampa brincavam, em que o coração da Fénix não sangravam, era uma visão capturante, quase como se fosse o mundo perfeito, a janela para o éden.

No interior da caixa estavam um livro de capa de pele preta, um anel pequenino, uma rosa escura seca, um amarfanhado, um pergaminho muito dobrado e um anel grande com uma pedra estranha, misteriosa, quase a perfeita fusão entre uma ametista e uma esmeralda.

Hermione estava hipnotizada pelo seu conteúdo, apercebera-se que naquela caixa estava um segredo terrível e maravilhoso, uma vida de recordações que gritavam emoções, que tal como a dela, continham tudo o que de mais precioso aquela grande mulher possuíra na vida.

Quando os dedos de Hermione rossaram nas pétalas da rosa, uma voz falou:

- Ah, encontras-te o que sempre todos procuraram e nunca ninguém encontrara. Sim tem toda a lógica, é preciso sentir para achar….

Rodopiando e quase caindo, Hermione viu que o grande e oponente espelho de moldura dourada, que antes estava nas costas da cadeira, era agora nada mais, nada menos do que um quadro de uma Rowena Ravenclaw idosa, de olhar inteligente mas triste e de sorriso bondoso.

- Desculpe, não era minha intenção perturbar nem invadir a sua privacidade, mas o reitor deixou-me aqui e não mencionou que haveria coisas em que não deveria tocar, e caixa é tão bonita, tão delicada, tem tanta magia nela que me atraiu, mais do que todos os livros. – Respondeu balbuciando Hermione, baixando os olhos com embaraço, odiando a forma como a voz dela soara piegas e lamurienta.

- Oh, sim eu sei quem é. O reitor falou comigo antes, e se a caixa te atrai mais que os livros, e eu sei da tua paixão por eles, então lê, vê e toca! Talvez aprendas o que eu tão sofridamente aprendi, percebas e entendas o que tanto me custou a aprender e então minha querida tenhas o que eu nunca tive! É uma pena, que aquele trapo velho do chapéu não te tenha colocado na minha casa, já nos teríamos encontrado antes e talvez tanta coisa tivesse sido evitada…. Enfim…. Voltarei à hora do chá. – E com estas enigmáticas palavras, a idosa senhora desapareceu e o espelho polido e brilhante voltou a aparecer.

Hermione sentara-se, ponderara nas palavras, no tom triste e melancólico da fundadora, questionara-se se realmente seria uma boa ideia ler as linhas daquele livro, saber, sentir, sim porque estavam nas páginas embuido, as dores e as tristezas dela.

Suspirando, quase sentindo a obrigação moral, depois de inadvertidamente invadir aquele sepulcro de recordações, de lhe prestar a devida homenagem.

O dia de Severus não podia estar a correr pior, cinco alunos na enfermaria e 15 caldeirões derretidos era um novo recorde para ele.

As palavras de Dumbledore ressoavam-lhe nos ouvidos: Hermione tivera uma crise de nervos, estava ausente mas vigiada, o ministério fora persuadido a levantar, as obrigações matrimoniais quinzenais, pelo período de 60 dias e uma critica ao modo como lidara com a esposa para ela se encontrar naquele estado.

A mente de Severus, atenta a pequenos detalhes, registara que Dumbledore não mencionara a razão pela qual Hermione estaria assim.

" Não lhe teria ela dito? Estranho, muito estranho!"

A coruja que enviara a Remus Lupin ainda não regressara com a resposta, e Severus após ter feito e refeito as experiências com o sangue do lobisomem necessitava falar com ele, expor-lhe a sua teoria e saber se ele desejava arriscar.

" Ironia, a minha vida sempre foi uma ironia, no momento em que, provavelmente, encontrei a cura para a lincropia, em que poderei auxiliar um dos amigos dela é também o momento em que a perco para sempre. Perco-a porque sempre a quis salvar. Ela nunca saberá…. Que ironia…. Os deuses devem estar a rir que nem uns loucos… " pensou Severus, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em frente da lareira apagada da sua sala.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** primeiro desculpem, mil perdões por favor mas tem sido impossível actualizar, a minha vida anda complexa demais….

Segundo queria agradecer as criticas positivas que me têm dado, elas são de uma importância extrema, vocês nem sonham o sorriso parvo com que eu fico quando as leio 

**Terceiro: Nick realmente o teu nome de net levou-me ao engano, desculpa! Muito obrigada por tudo, o teu mail teve mais importância do que sonhas, é para ti, este capitulo minha amiga, sem ti teria demorado muito mais, tu deste-me o empurrão que estava a precisar.**

Malta todas as ideias são sempre bem vindas, nunca são demais, e adora que as dêem, por isso estejam à vossa vontade.

Acham que a Hermione esta bem neste capitulo? Que advinha o que esta escrito no livro? E o resto das coisas é o quê?

Beijocas grandes para todos

VSev


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Um bater na porta do escritório arrancara Severus Snape dos seus negros pensamentos.

"Quem seria o imbecil que se atrevera a ir incomoda-lo" pensou exasperadamente.

- Entre! – Disse Snape, em tom gélido, rancoroso, como que a desafiar o corajoso ser do outro lado da porta a desafia-lo e entrar.

- Snape, boa tarde. Recebi a tua coruja e como estava em Hogsmeade decidi vir cá. – Disse Remus Lupin. Contudo ao reparar na expressão rancorosa, no esgar de ódio profundo, talvez pela intrusão no seu mundo próprio, Lupin acrescentou rapidamente. – Se vim em má altura, volto outro dia, em que te seja mais conveniente.

- Não, entre Lupin, estava à espera de uma resposta sua. – Respondera Snape com a mascara facial e vocal, novamente no sítio.

Severus observara o medo estampado nos olhos de Lupin, sabia que o velho lobisomem pressentia as emoções como um cão fareja a presa.

O aspecto de Lupin faria qualquer um desprezá-lo, as suas roupas estavam coçadas, o seu aspecto era de um cansaço profundo, mas os olhos, os olhos cor de mel escondiam uma inteligência viva, uma mente sofrida pela maldade humana.

Severus sabia que teria que ter cuidado na presença naquele velho amigo da esposa.

- Snape, que me queres dizer? A tua mensagem mencionava que o assunto se referia à minha condição… – perguntara Lupin, notando a mudança no homem que tinha à sua frente.

Os anos tinham ensinado a Lupin que Snape era o melhor dos actores, que aquele era um homem de mil segredos, mil caras e de mil dores. Nunca poderia imaginar o que seria estar no lugar daquele homem, que o tempo o ensinara a respeitar e até admirar.

Jamais vira um rasgo de emoção passar por aqueles olhos frios, por aquelas faces marmoreadas, jamais o vira ser humano, para além do ódio ou do desprezo.

Os pensamentos de Lupin foram interrompidos pela voz clara e fria de Snape.

- Lupin, como sabe tenho amostras de sangue suas, para o estudo dos seus componentes, ontem após varias teorias falhadas, consegui finalmente resultados positivos, mesmo quando esta seria a menos provável delas. O caso é o seguinte, todos os estudos indicam que provavelmente encontrei a cura para a lincropia.

Os ouvidos de Lupin não queriam acreditar no que ouvira, " Snape de todos os homens, o que mais o odiara, descobrira a cura para o mal que o matava aos poucos, que a cada lua cheia o arrastava mais para o terminus da sua existência.

- Snape…. Como? Porque? Tu odeias-me…

- Lupin, não te odeio, apenas não gosto de ti! Odiar, odiei Sirius e James, odiar odeio os lobisomens. O nosso passado não é promotor de uma amizade, não gosto nem nunca gostarei de ti, mas isso não estará no caminho da minha gloria!- respondera Snape com um levantar de sobrolho, com uma ironia glaciar na voz.

" Sim a gloria será um bónus…. Mas a felicidade dos olhos dela será o mundo…" pensou Severus num milésimo de segundo, não poderia permitir que Lupin suspeitasse, afinal ele como chefe dos Slytherins, era ambicioso.

- O método é arriscado e está em fase experimental, mas todas as experiências laboratoriais já foram efectuadas com resultados positivos e promissores. Agora é necessário um espécime vivo. – Continuara Snape, a ironia e o sarcasmo bem vincado na voz.

- Ou seja precisas de uma cobaia, não é Snape. E se correr mal? O que acontecerá – perguntara Lupin, a sua voz séria, o seu olhar atento a tentar absorver tudo o que poderia estar a ser dito nas entrelinhas.

- Exactamente Lupin, uma cobaia! Se correr mal não há salvação possível! A poção contem pó de lua cheia, sangue de unicórnio e prata, contudo, todos os testes indicam que o resultado será positivo. É melhor acompanhar-me ao laboratório, lá mostrar-lhe-ei os registos dos apontamentos dos resultados dos testes, a teoria por de trás da poção. Depois decidirá se quer arriscar a ingeri-la.

Lupin acompanhou Severus ao laboratório, no qual o Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts lhe mostrou o grosso livro de capa de pele verde, gasto pelo uso, amarelecido pela exposição aos fumos de tantas poções presenciadas.

A letra de Snape, precisa, espiralada, segura, demonstrava o traço de um homem dono de uma vontade férrea, as palavras por ela formadas, apresentavam o génio por detrás da fachada dura, inumana.

Era um trabalho magnífico, um trabalho de uma vida, de uma mente prodigiosa, o fruto de longas horas de estudo.

Remus Lupin nunca tivera a presunção, de pensar, que alguma vez compreenderia o génio de Severus Snape, mas nunca poderia deixar de admira-lo.

- Snape, eu confio em si, todas as explicações que me deu, eu deixei de as entender à uma hora. Quando podemos realizar a experiência? – Perguntou Lupin, demonstrando na sua voz toda a ansiedade que sentia, assim como, todo o reconhecimento pelo homem que estava à sua frente.

- A lua cheia será em 3 dias, hoje à noite o mais tardar amanhã à noite, será a altura própria, precisa, depois será difícil assegurar resultados, a janela de oportunidade é pequena. Senão só para o próximo mês. Seja como for o Reitor terá que ser informado e será necessário que, tanto ele, como a enfermeira Pomfrey estejam presentes. – Respondera Severus.

A sua voz ecoava indiferença, os seus gestos frieza, mas no seu íntimo, incinerava de ansiedade, de esperança de poder dar algo ao mundo feiticeiro, de poder salvar em vez de condenar, de dar esperança em vez de a tirar, de poder dar vida em vez de matar!

Tanto o reitor Albus Dumbledore como a enfermeira Pomfrey tinham sido apanhados de surpresa.

O velho reitor não podia estar mais feliz, o seu querido Lupin tinha uma hipótese de ter uma vida normal, de lhe ser devolvido o que lhe tinha roubado aos 4 anos de idade.

Tinha ficado acordado que a experiência decorreria no quarto privado da enfermaria, que Snape tantas vezes ocupara, ao bater da meia-noite.

Eram 11:55 da noite, todos esperavam por Severus Snape, a ansiedade no quarto espartano da enfermaria, era de tal ordem que teria sido possível corta-la com uma faca.

Todos desejavam a cura, o sucesso da poção, ninguém se atrevera a ponderar que poderia correr mal, que o desfecho poderia ser desastroso.

Lupin estava deitado na cama branca de ferro que ocupava o centro do pequeno quarto, estava com a túnica que todos os que já tinham pernoitado na enfermaria tinha envergado.

A sua cara demonstrava um determinação obstinada, o seu olhar tinha um brilho de esperança que à muito tempo havia desaparecido, tinha o brilho de um homem que navegara uma vida inteira, à procura da praia, e que agora, naquele preciso momento que a avistara, saberia que conseguiria atravessar toda a rebentação para a ela chegar.

Severus entrara no quarto, os seus robes esvoaçantes, os seus gestos seguros e precisos, na mão tinha um cálice de prata contendo um liquido verde-esmeralda.

Era o tudo ou nada, Severus sabia-o, mas a certeza, a convicção profunda de por uma vez na vida o fruto da sua imaginação, de todo o seu empenho, de todo o seu trabalho iria salvar vidas e não tira-las.

O cálice trocou de mãos ao som da primeira badalada da meia-noite, que o velho e mágico relógio da torre batera.

Lupin erguera o cálice, olhara para Snape, os seus olhares cruzaram-se, fixaram-se um no outro, e disse:

- Obrigado meu amigo, por tudo. Qualquer que seja o desfecho deste-me algo precioso: a esperança. Eu confio em ti, sempre confiei!

E sem nada mais acrescentar, ao preciso som da décima segunda badalada, Remus Lupin, ex – professor para a Defesa Contra as Magias Negras, bebeu de um só trago a poção.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **queria agradecer a todos as palavras de encorajamento que me deram, todos os mail's que enviaram, todo o carinho demonstrado, tanto os leitores deste site como os do Snape e Mione.

Não temam, que tal como disse anteriormente a estória vai ser acabada, só não estou certa ainda do fim, não totalmente..

Eu sei que foi imperdoável, mais de um mês sem actualizar, mas as coisas deste lado do Atlântico têm estado complicadas para mim.

Adoro-vos a todos.

Por favor deixem a vossa opinião.

Beijocas VSev


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

O pequeno livro de capa preta, envelhecida pelo tempo, transpirava emoções, magia, dor.

As mãos de Hermione tremiam, com o leve roçar dos dedos pela pele delicada da capa, o seu coração pressentia a estória de uma vida, escrita pelo próprio punho de uma mulher quão fantástica quanto misteriosa.

As estórias de uma infância calma, de amizades que o tempo tinha apagado, os primeiros amores, a figura sempre presente da fiel amiga Helga Hufflepuff, todas as linhas escritas com amor, com a juventude de alguém alegre.

Ao ler as páginas envelhecidas, amarelecidas pelo tempo, era perceptível toda a alegria de quem as escrevera, toda a leveza nelas presente, toda a inocência.

O encontro das quatro mentes, que tinham sonhado a tão fabulosa realidade que era a escola de magia de Hogwarts, era tão emocionalmente relatado, tal como, o fascínio que Salazar Slytherin suscitara na jovem Rowena; a amizade quase imediata com Godric Gryffindor, tudo era descrito ao pormenor.

As linhas das paginas que se seguiam eram mais vincadas, marcadas por angustia, por desespero, por dor, relatavam a exequeravel vontade de Salazar em não consentir feiticeiros de famílias não magicas na escola, relatavam preconceitos, guerrilhas e rivalidades entre Salazar e Godric.

Todas estas descrições faziam Hermione chorar, relembrar a sua própria dor, a sua vida, tudo o que a fizera chegar até aquele malfadado momento da sua vida, a dor emanada das letras, das palavras, das linhas, turvas pelas suas lágrimas, misturava-se, envolvia-se com a sua própria dor, de tal modo que se tornara impossível percutir qual o motivo porque chorava.

As folhas que se seguiam era diferentes, relatavam uma mudança de sentimentos, relatavam esperanças, desejos íntimos de uma jovem mulher, relatavam amor.

As linhas de amor de encontros e conversas tidas com Salazar, a descoberta que por de trás de uma fachada fria e austera havia um homem, duro, implacável, mas bom e justo; invocavam razões para os seus pensamentos, justificações para os seus actos.

Tal surpreendera Hermione que estupefacta, lia avidamente todas as linhas, que via perante os seus olhos o desabrochar de um amor, um amor secreto, recatado, sem explosões de paixão juvenil, mas de um encontro de almas, de seres, que juntos eram unos.

O coração de Hermione transbordava com todas as emoções que absorvia, de tais linhas, os seus lábios involuntariamente sorriam, o amor deles era palpável, a magia de os seus sentimentos reflectiam sobre ela, tal como a luz do sol a banhar os campos.

O anel que se encontrava na delicada caixa era de Rowena, uma oferta, uma promessa de unicidade, era a junção, a uniam de duas casas, de dois seres, a uniam do corvo e da serpente, a uniam da astúcia com a inteligência.

Longas páginas relatavam este idílio, este amor que parecia inabalável, até as quezílias com Godric eram minimizadas, a paz aparente, os alunos aceites, fosse qual fosse o seu sangue.

Era um período de éden.

Hermione temia onde as páginas seguintes a levariam, a que mundo, a que descobertas se exporia, sabia que nada de bom, de doce estaria a seguir, a mente dela urgia a ler mais, a entender onde fora que tudo se quebrara, onde o erro ocorrera; já o coração gritava que parasse, que não aguentaria mais desgostos, mais decepções, era como se fosse a sua própria vida que lia naquelas páginas: dor, amor, esperança, paz….

A mente de Hermione, curiosa, esfomeada por conhecimento, pelos porquês de tudo vencera, Hermione prosseguira na sua leitura.

Como que em transe, incapaz de parar para o que fosse, lia as mais terríveis paginas de todo aquele diário, lia a morte, o assassínio do amigo e confidente de Godric, que sendo um feiticeiro de famílias não magicas, recolhia e protegia todos os feiticeiros nas mesmas condições, levando-os à escola para serem ensinados e treinados, protegendo-os da Santa Inquisição, da fogueira…

O relato da amizade entre o fundador da casa de Hermione e William Benk era de uma vivacidade palpável, a uniam inabalável.

O assassínio de William Benk causara o pânico entre todos os feiticeiros, a escola tinha sido fortemente abalada.

Fora descoberto que William Benk teria sido denunciado, executado no momento, tendo a sua casa sido incendiada, com toda a família no seu interior; era relatado que os seus gritos tinham sido ouvidos a muitos metros de distância, que nem o seu pequeno filho de 5 anos teria sido poupado, todos teriam perecido.

A dor, a angústia, de tal perda emanavam em ondas, das velhas páginas, como se as emoções, os factos nelas relatados tivessem ocorrido naquele momento, envolvendo Hermione como dedos de veludo preto, opressivos, esmagadores, brutais.

Quando os dedos de Hermione roçaram a página seguinte, um choque de dor, magoa e traição atingiram-na, como que a preveni-la que parasse, que não lesse mais, mas Hermione continuou.

A letra de Rowena demonstrava todo o seu transtorno, toda a dor que sentira naquele momento, ao relatar que fora descoberta a origem da denúncia, que fora um velho camponês residente no condado da Snakes Valle.

As frases seguintes eram aterradoras, até para Hermione, tinha sido Salazar Slytherin, o Senhor daquele condado que efectuara a denuncia, que condenara à mais exequeravel morte uma família inteira, sem dó nem piedade, que mandara para a fogueira duas crianças de 5 e 8 anos, assim como os seus pais; e tudo por uma rivalidade, tudo por um preconceito que ele jurara ultrapassado.

Ele era um assassino!

Hermione fora forçada a parar a leitura, o relato tomava proporções monstruosas, a consequência dos actos eram esmagadoras, tudo o que até então tinha sido atribuído ao fundador da casa dos Slytherins não se assemelhava em nada a estes actos tão abjectos.

As lágrimas corriam pelas faces de Hermione, todas as emoções galopando velozmente, atravessando-a como tornados, trespassando-a como espadas de ferro quente, conseguia sentir na pele, na mente, no coração a enormidade da traição que Rowena sentira naquele momento.

As páginas, que seguiam, relatavam o confronto que ocorrera entre Godric, Rowena e Salazar, a admissão deste que sim fora ele, que sim ele mandara executar William Benk.

Poucas linhas se seguiam a esta entrada no diário, apenas uma breve menção ao abandono de Salazar da escola e à devolução de dos anéis que ambos possuíam, a Rowena, acompanhados de uma pequena e breve missiva que dizia:

" Para alguém possuidora de tão elevada inteligência,

Tão atenta a pormenores,

muito preferiste acreditar no vosso ditoso amigo Godric.

Jamais me tornareis a ver, tal foi a minha promessa,

Um dia sabereis o quão injusta vós fostes.

Que aquilo que poderia ter sido, que aquilo que vós esmagastes,

Vos recorde o símbolo do que nos uniu"

O cérebro prodigioso de Hermione, não conseguia apreender o significado de tal missiva de Salazar, apenas a revolta, de este se achar correcto nas acções que fizera, a conseguia assaltar.

Era perto da hora do chá quando Dobby, o bondoso elfo de Hogwarts, trouxera uma refeição leve a Hermione, bem como um recado do carinhoso Reitor, informando-a que lhe seria impossível acompanha-la como prometera, ao jantar..

Hermione comera distraidamente, com a mente navegando no mar das linhas lidas, revisitando situações e pensamentos tão expressivamente retratados.

A confusão dela aumentava ao recordar as palavras de Rowena, que talvez ela entendesse, talvez ela não caísse no erro que ela caíra.

" Mas que erro? Tudo o que esta ali é claro, lógico e irrefutável…"

O cérebro sempre lógico e pragmático da jovem e frágil mulher, que ali estava sentada na velha cadeira, em frente à secretaria, não parava, rodopiando de ideia em ideia, de ponderação em ponderação, para depressa as descartar, como vãs, ignóbeis ou fúteis.

Tal como Severus também Salazar matara, tal como Salazar Slytherin também ele traíra a confiança nele depositada, tal como Salazar também ele odiava, repugnava, os impuros de sangue.

Essa era a verdade inabalável, incontornável, o verdadeiro âmago da questão, e por essa razão, tal como outros o tinham feito, também eles mentiriam, trairiam e matariam tudo e todos no seu caminho.

" Talvez seja condição essencial para ser Chefe da Casa dos Slytherins.." – pensou amargamente Hermione.

Perdida nestes pensamentos e ponderações, Hermione não dera pelo tempo a passar sendo apenas desperta pelo leve pilraguear de uma garganta.

- Hermione, querida… Vira a cadeira e acende o lume. Chegou a altura de conversarmos. - disse a voz idosa de Rowena, quando a sua imagem deu lugar ao antigo espelho.

- Professora Ravenclaw, desculpe. Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos. - respondeu Hermione, em voz acanhada.

- Hermione, diz-me o que pensas do que leste. É muito importante - disse Rowena, em voz doce quase coerciva, convidando Hermione à honestidade, à liberdade de expressão.

- Bem, pelo que li, percebi que foi muito feliz em jovem, que sempre amou o conhecimento, que venerou os livros, que foi contra o que tudo, o que era considerado aceite uma Menina de sociedade fazer, que teve poucos mas muito bons amigos.

Percebi que amou… que amou muito…. E que não … resultou. – respondera Hermione, terminando num sussurro, numa indecisão pouco característica dela, numa hesitação sobre o que dizer, como o dizer, só podia ser doloroso para a velha anciã.

- Ah, inteligentemente sumariado, com grande tacto minha querida, mas o que eu realmente queria saber era o que pensas de Salazar….- a voz de Rowena tomara uma enfatuação ao pronunciar a ultima palavra, num misto de desgosto, perda, pena, de mel e de fel, de amor e de saudade.

Hermione sorrira nervosamente, tentando ganhar preciosos milésimos de segundo, que lhe permitissem pensar o melhor modo de expor o que pensava.

Por fim suspirando longamente disse:

- Salazar Slytherin era preconceituoso, de tal modo embuido desse sentimento, que não sendo capaz de o vencer, tornou-se num homicida, traindo confiança e promessas, dada e feitas a si.

- Minha querida Hermione, diz-me não há nada que te faça hesitar nesse julgamento? - respondera com magoa Rowena, com os olhos expressando mágoa e tristeza.

- Não, foi tudo muito claro, ele próprio admitiu. Calculo que tenha sido um enorme choque. - respondera Hermione com veemência.

- Eis a razão minha querida Hermione, pela qual o velho chapéu te colocou na casa do meu bom amigo Godric. Impulsiva…. Mas, também eu, não procurei para além do aparentemente, para além do que me foi dito, nada me demoveu de acreditar que o homem, que o feiticeiro, que eu amava, de quem estava noiva, era um assassino preconceituoso, mentiroso e traidor. Godric tinha todas as provas, Salazar admitira. Foram tempos muito difíceis, Godric queria, exigia vingança e pouco tempo depois Salazar abandonaria a escola, e eu, nunca mais o veria. Sabes o que mais me magoa, o que mais me pesa no coração, que me atormentará a alma para toda a eternidade? A mágoa do olhar de Salazar, a traição estampada neles, a dor rasgante e dilacerante de quando, num gesto impensado lhe atirei o meu anel, lhe gritei que o odiava, que não o queria ver nunca mais, que queria que ele morresse queimado! Jamais esquecerei a resposta dele, a calma ao dizer que eu nunca mais o veria, que esse desejo ele me concedia. Foi a última vez, em toda a minha vida, que o vi! Ele cumpriu a promessa - Rowena quedara-se num silêncio, a sua voz ficara embargada de amargura de dor.

A angustia que mesmo o velho quadro expressava era tão palpitante que parecia encher a sala, dominando-a, esmagando todo o que de belo nela existia.

- Mas ele reconheceu, que matou William Benk. Que mais havia a perguntar? A dizer? - berrou Hermione, esmagada pela dor, por memórias que eram só dela, por memórias que não eram dela.

- Mas havia minha querida. Tu, tal como eu, deverias saber que todo o Slytherin apenas responde parcialmente, que apenas nos dá parte das resposta e nunca o porquê, e mesmo quando o fazem o verdadeiro motivo permanece oculto. Sabes, eu deveria, tinha a obrigação de confiar no homem que amava, ter perguntado, investigado, não no tumulto da raiva, mas no recesso da inteligência, na certeza que teria de haver uma explicação lógica, honravel. Deveria ter-me recordado que mesmo sendo frio, duro, implacável, ele era um homem bom e justo; mas tudo isso eu esqueci, naquela milésima de segundo entre saber por Godric e ele confirmar. E disso, minha querida, eu arrependi-me a vida toda, ainda me arrependo… E sabes porque? Porque afinal ele tinha razão. - os olhos de Rowena já não podiam derramar lágrimas, mas a sua voz e o seu olhar eram de uma tristeza dilacerante, cortantes, o coração despedaçava-se ao ouvi-la.

Os olhos de Hermione vertiam as lágrimas proibidas a Rowena, pressentiam toda a dor que dela emanava, todo o arrependimento nelas contido.

- Mas como? Como a morte de alguém que ajudava outros pode ser justificada? - perguntou num resquício de voz Hermione.

- Esse era, exactamente, o cerne da questão. Mas é melhor começar pelo princípio. Salazar partiu 1 mês após o confronto, desde esse dia não tivemos mais notícias dele, contudo continuavam a chegar à escola crianças, de famílias de pessoas não magicas, todas recomendadas por uma pessoa para nós inteiramente desconhecida: Salvatori. Essa pessoa fornecia todo o transporte, informação e apoio necessários a que chegassem até nos, bem com uma certa protecção da Santa Inquisição. Ninguém sabia quem era, permanecendo um mistério por largos anos. Então, passados cincos de Salazar ter nos deixado, no primeiro dia do mês de Setembro, quando todos os alunos se apresentavam para o inicio do ano escolar, tivemos todos um grande choque, quando o velho chapéu, já um trapo naqueles tempos, gritou o nome de uma pessoa que nos gelou o sangue: Benjamin Benk; o filho de William Benk que teria morrido no incêndio.

Minha querida, aquele velho chapéu, é muito antigo, um verdadeiro incómodo, mas nunca se engana. Imagina o nosso espanto quando um rapazinho de 10 anos avança e o coloca na cabeça. Benjamin Benk era a prova viva que um enorme, monstruoso erro tinha sido cometido. Definitivamente algo estava mal e logo que a cerimonia findou, chamamo-lo. Era imperioso ouvir o que tinha a dizer, como se tinha ele salvo? O pobre rapazinho, amedrontado, pertencente, então já, à minha casa, respondeu até à exaustão ás nossas perguntas.

O pai dele chantageava as pessoas, forçava-as a pagarem em dinheiro ou em géneros femininos, de preferência meninas jovens e virgens, em troca de não as denunciar à Santa Inquisição, e apenas os que pagavam veriam , em alguns casos, os seus filhos ingressarem na escola, para treino; já outros sofreriam a fogueira. O menino lembrava-se desses tempos, dos gritos e gemidos das jovens meninas; da sua mãe que suplicava pela morte, pelas atrocidades que, ele próprio, vira o seu pai cometer à sua mãe. Um dia , contou-nos ele, na véspera do fatal incêndio, Salazar estivera lá, discutira com o seu pai, acusara-o, ele apenas se rira, gabando-se de ser intocável, de ter a protecção de Godric. Depois tudo ocorrera rapidamente, homens a baterem à porta, a mãe a gritar, Salazar a aparecer no quarto dele e da irmã, a suplicar à mãe deles que o acompanhasse, a sua recusa, e a fuga por Portus para Snakes Valle.

Salazar criara-os como filhos, aos dois, educara-os, e quando a sua irmã, Leonor, não demonstrou ter qualquer tipo de magia, sendo uma não mágica como a mãe deles, Salazar rapidamente lhe ofereceu dote e fortuna pessoal, sendo educado pelos melhores professores não mágicos e muito feliz.

Não é possível imaginares o que senti naquele momento, todos os relatos do pequeno Benjamin foram investigados, e mesmo após tanto tempo, foi-nos possível verificar a sua autenticidade.

Naquele momento, Hermione, percebi que perdera o homem que amara, que amo, por não ter feito todas as perguntas, por não ter procurado todos os detalhes, por não ter acreditado nele… eu perdera-o para sempre.

Eu tentei por todos os meios contactar Salazar, implorar o seu perdão, supliquei a Benjamin que me auxilia-se, mas nem toda a inteligência do mundo, todo o conhecimento contido nestes livros, me poderia ajudar.

Passaram-se anos, muitos anos, quando numa malfadada manha fria de Dezembro, pouco tempo antes de eu passar o véu, Benjamin um homem de meia-idade, retornou à escola, trazendo um embrulho para mim.

Naquele momento tremi, percebi que o homem que tanto amava partira, sem nunca ouvir dos meus lábios o pedido de perdão. Neste mesmo escritório, sentada nessa mesma cadeira, onde estas Hermione, a essa mesma secretaria, abri o embrulho, no seu interior estava a caixa que tanto fascínio te deu, lá dentro um pergaminho e uma rosa seca.

Abre o pergaminho Hermione e lê, lê alto, para que também eu nunca esqueça.

Todo o relato de Rowena fora angustiado, a sua voz era como mel, envolvendo, arrastando Hermione para o seu mundo, para a sua dor, tão marcadamente sentida.

Sem sequer um momento de hesitação Hermione, delicadamente abriu o antigo pergaminho, que o tempo e o intenso manuseamento ameaçavam.

Hermione começou, a ler em voz clara e doce:

" Vós ao lerdes estas linhas,

Sabeis que atravessei o véu,

Desapareci de vossa vida,

De vosso mundo,

Tal como prometi.

Agora sabeis toda a verdade,

O quão injusta vós fostes,

Agora sabeis o que esmagastes com vossas palavras.

A vós, minha doce amada, vos envio o mais precioso dos meus tesouros,

A última rosa, por nós colhida, na última noite de luar partilhada,

A caixa, por mim feita, do que poderia ter sido, mas nunca o foi,

O som, de todas as dores, de todas as magoas,

Poderá agora, ser apaziguado em vosso coração também.

Vos deixo agora com dor e magoa,

Mas perdoada,

Talvez a eternidade nos junto, onde a vida nos separou.

Vos direi pela última vez: vos amo, como nunca amei,

Por vós tudo faria,

O cumprir de promessas por vós pedidas.

Que os deuses, as estrelas, a eternidade nos junte,

Que a minha alma encontre solácio na vossa,

É tudo o que ensejo.

Amo-vos minha bela e pura Rowena.

Do eternamente vosso,

Salazar Slytherin"

A voz de Hermione, turvara, o choro era com dificuldade dissimulado.

Naquelas breves palavras, Salazar depositara todo o seu amor, toda a paixão que o consumira, durante toda uma vida, a magia da letra longa e certa, era tão forte que roçava o palpável.

Havia uma nota inegável de tristeza, de arrependimento, de magia, de uma vida perdida por palavras ditas incautamente.

Limpando os olhos das lágrimas que teimavam em cair Hermione disse:

- Mas porque é que ele nunca voltou? Porque nunca se encontraram? Não entendo, como é possível condenar-se ao desalento de uma vida inteira de solidão, quando poderia encontrar a felicidade…

- Hermione, Salazar era um homem muito orgulhoso, de rígidos princípios, de uma honradez invejável. Ele jamais quebraria uma promessa, e ele prometeu que jamais o tornaria a ver…. São homens complexos os Slytherins, todos o são. Vi muitos ao longo de estes anos, muitos, eu mesma ensinei, treinei, mas uma coisa é certa, quando entregam o seu coração, mesmo que secretamente, pertenceram para sempre a essa pessoa. Sabes que, o maior defeito deles é a sua maior qualidade, também. Eles farão o que acham que é melhor, para a pessoa que amam, mesmo que isso os mate por dentro, que os destrua. São complexos puzzles, apenas ao alcance de alguns escolhidos.

Hermione tinha a profunda sensação que já não estava a falar de Salazar, que em algum momento da conversa, de modo inesperado, estavam sim a falar dela, de Severus.

- Mas como poderia ser o melhor para mim? - Murmurou Hermione, recordando a noite anterior, todas as memorias avalassando-a, como ventos de tempestade, como furacões impiedosos.

- Nisso, Hermione, eu pouco te posso ajudar, mas pensa, pensa muito bem. E por favor, minha filha, não faça como eu fiz. Amanhã, falaremos mais. – Respondera Rowena, com uma voz tão inundada de tristeza, com um olhar tão profundamente desolado, que o coração de Hermione parara, que a mente dela jurara, que nem que fosse pela bondosa e anciã senhora, ela pensaria, investigaria, perguntaria….

A face impassível de Severus Snape, não demonstrara todo o tumulto por ele vivido naquele hiato de tempo decorrido, em que Remus Lupin levara o cálice aos lábios, e em que o mesmo lhe rolara dos dedos caindo ruidosamente no frio chão da enfermaria.

Os momentos seguintes passaram-se num turbilhão de emoções, talvez algo estivesse mal, talvez o matasse…

Imóvel e expectante, Severus, observou a médica/ enfermeira Pomfrey levantar a sua varinha, realizar um diagnóstico ao paciente e após minutos, que se arrastaram como eternidades das profundezas do inferno, a idosa senhora dizer:

- Esta a dormir, todo o seu organismo está em acelerado metabolismo, mas esta estável, os sinais vitais são normais. Era de esperar este tipo de reacção Severus?

- Pomfrey, em todos os testes laboratoriais, tal sempre ocorreu! Ele devera acordar nas próximas 12 horas. – A voz de Severus não traíra as suas emoções, a mascara de gélida indiferença estava perfeitamente colocada, apenas os seus profundos olhos negros brilhavam, com um brilho estranho, intenso, como se um lago de lágrimas os tivesse ocupado.

Rapidamente, contudo, Severus Snape, recuperou e pronunciou que se retiraria para os seus aposentos, que assim que o paciente acordasse o chamassem.

Ainda Severus não tinha abandonado as grandes portas, de entrada da enfermaria, quando uma mão no seu ombro o fez para e voltar-se.

- Severus, obrigado, hoje, realizaste um milagre. Perdoa-te meu rapaz, tenta tu ser feliz, não a deixes escapar por orgulho, não sejas o teu pior juiz… – dissera o velho reitor, com os olhos a brilharem como estrelas cadentes, com a voz que continha tanta emoção, tanta esperança, tanto amor paternal, pelo homem que tinha à sua frente, que Severus apenas pode acentir com a cabeça.

Severus Snape percorreu o espaço entre a enfermaria e as masmorras em passo rápido, quase correndo, as emoções, as palavras, o olhar do velho reitor abalaram-no, de tal modo que tinha que se refugiar no seu mundo, na sua realidade, para parar de sentir, parar de sonhar….

Na solidão do seu quarto, rodeado de um silêncio sepulcral, Severus Snape, desejava poder sonhar, desejava poder ser amado!

* * *

**Nota da autora:** olá pessoal estou de volta, não temam que a estória não vai ser abandonada, posso demorar a actualizar mas isso apenas se deve à falta de tempo para escrever.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelos comentários.

Espero que gostem deste capitulo,

Beijocas VSev


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

A noite já ia longa, o idoso reitor suspirara de alívio, mesmo tendo toda a confiança na genialidade do seu Mestre de poções, uma poção experimental, era sempre uma poção experimental!

Remus Lupin estava estável, o exame feito pela varinha trémula de Poppy, não diagnosticara qualquer registo de células lobisómicas.

Restaria apenas que Lupin acordasse, juntando-se finalmente, como Homem livre, ao mundo dos vivos.

Regressado à sua torre, guardada pela Gargólia, o poderoso feiticeiro permitira-se deixar o seu pensamento vaguear.

Temia o futuro do seu Mestre de Poções, da jovem mulher entregue aos cuidados de um inteligente, mas sofrido quadro, mas assim mesmo um quadro.

Apenas o conhecimento de que o Mestre de Poções estava obrigado, pela promessa que anos antes lhe arrancara, lhe trazia alguma paz de espírito.

O olhar perdido, a aura negra, não tinham escapado ao velho reitor, que conhecia Severus muito bem; era-lhe doloroso observar o tão amado filho a sofrer, sendo impotente para o ajudar, auxiliar, a permitir-se, a dar-se, a ele próprio, a hipótese de poder ser feliz, de o convencer que poucos são os actos verdadeiramente imperdoáveis, que tudo ou quase tudo depende do contexto em que está imbuído.

""Ah, tantos segredos, tantas omissões, tantas culpas…" pensava o idoso reitor da majestosa escola de feitiçaria de Hogwarts, enquanto subia lentamente a escadaria de pedra, envelhecida, que dava acesso aos seus aposentos privados.

"Severus, se tu soubesses, perdoar-me-ias?", fora o seu ultimo pensamento ao fechar a pesada porta dos seus aposentos, como que selando-se a ele próprio das dores, dos pecados do mundo exterior… do seu mundo interior.

Hermione permanecera acordada por muitas horas; o velho sofá, confortável, queria arrasta-la para as profundezas brumosas do realmo dos sonhos, para a terra em que os impossíveis são possíveis, para a terra dos sonhos…

Resistindo, a esses dedos veludosos, que se queriam apoderar-se da sua mente, Hermione, mirava, acariciava, o velho diário, de simples capa preta; os seus olhos fixos, perdidos no anel de homem com a sua singular pedra, fascinante, mística, transportando-a a outros tempos, a outras memórias, a outras pessoas, às mesmas pessoas, tudo em ciclo, como uma lição não apreendida, como uma sucessão de chumbos, falhanços, até ao momento final, até que a lição fosse aprendida.

As palavras de Rowena ressoavam-lhe na memória:

"Nenhum Slytherin faz algo sem um motivo… jamais diriam toda a verdade quando questionados", a sua mente lógica, investigadora comparava, tentava encontrar a similaridades entre os dois homens, entre os seus actos.

Poderia haver qualquer razão, qualquer justificação para o assassínio de um filho?

"SANGUE! SANGUE!"

Mas Severus não era racista, disso dera provas vezes sem conta ou seria apenas mais um véu de enganos, a vontade intrínseca, tão humana de ser livre?

As perguntas valsavam, bailavam, brotando na mente de Hermione, como a água das nascentes.

Todos os livros, todos os pergaminhos, jornais e artigos alguma vez publicados, não a ajudariam na incógnita que era Severus Snape.

O que o movera, o que o impelira para vinte anos de sangue e dor, o que o salvara da loucura, qual fora o archote que iluminara o escuro e decrépito túnel que fora, a sua vida até então?

O último pensamento, antes de o seu brilhante cérebro se entregar, nos braços lânguidos de Morfeu, fora

" Os pensieves… Albus… é esse o caminho…."

As horas passaram por Severus Snape como um filme numa tela de cinema, em que ele como mero espectador, nada pudera fazer para impedir a acção, para a impedir de passar, obrigado a assistir.

Sentado na sua cossada poltrona de puída pele verde escura, observara a chama brilhante, bailarina da lareira a expirar o seu último chamejar de vida.

A sala gelara, o ar húmido penetrara-lhe o corpo, forçando-o a erguer-se, a mover-se lentamente, dolorosamente para o seu pequeno antro, o seu quarto.

Da mente cansada do Mestre de Poções de Hogwarts, não se apagaria jamais o olhar, a dor, as palavras de Hermione, dentro de si algo se partira naquele instante, quebrara-se como por encanto, no estrondoso som do silêncio da esperança.

Mais do que nunca era-lhe necessário, era-lhe vital para a sua sanidade, encontrar uma forma de chegar, de atingir a tão almejada saída, a escapatória de uma vida, em que apenas destruíra outras vidas, em que aniquilara esperanças, em que esmagara, triturara pessoas e sonhos.

Mas ela jamais saberia, jamais sonharia, imaginaria que no coração de um homem como ele, um homem cruel, vingativo, temido, odiado, amaldiçoado pelos deuses, florescera um sentimento maior que tudo, maior que os seus próprios sonhos e desígnios; jamais saberia que os deuses estavam mesmos loucos, como velhos anciãos, bêbados e gozões, que sim ele, com todo o seu ser, com toda a sua mente, fora apanhado nas malhas de um amor maior.

Jamais o saberia…

Perdido na noite, com o olhar vago, no nada e no tudo, fora do aqui e do agora, para além do tempo físico, em que a mente brilhante, abrira mão, sucumbira, recebera de braços abertos o escuro, o negrume do pesadelo de mais umas horas de vida, que as parcas de sono lhe dariam, Severus Snape sonhava.

A noite passara, lentamente o castelo regressara à vida, no crepúsculo orvalhado da madrugada.

O cérebro de Severus Snape era penetrado pela dor aguda que sempre acompanhava um acordar forçado de uma noite de excessos alcoólicos e/ou de exaustão emocional.

Lentamente erguera-se, aos tombos pelo quarto, até atingir a casa de banho, o lavatório, a torneira em que a mão trémula, nas primeiras horas de acordar, abrira, levando a água gélida ao rosto, em que a dor cerebral era sobreposta à dor física da água gelada na pele.

Começara um novo dia...

Com gestos gastos e menos precisos do que outrora, Severus Snape vestiu-se, cobriu-se e colocou a mascara, encarnando novamente a sua bem estudada personagem.

Ao sair do seu quarto, o seu olhar percorreu a sala, nada alterado, imutado, os seus sentidos, agora despertos pelo banho frio, aguçados, felinos, disseram-lhe que Hermione não estava nos aposentos, que nem sequer por um milésimo de segundo atravessara a porta daquelas masmorras, naquela noite.

Exalando um longo e triste suspiro, Severus saiu para um corredor, ainda desprovidos de alunos embirrantes, desleixados, burros, sem noção de honra ou de códigos morais, sem objectivos, meninos de ouro, que sempre tiveram tudo nas suas malfadadas vidas, que não estariam nunca preparados, para a realidade dura e cruel que os esperaria fora das paredes protectoras daquela escola.

Ocupado com estes pensamentos, repugnado, misturando a raiva e a revolta da sua própria vida, das suas próprias escolhas, com as opções que ele, na idade de muitos deles, tomara.

O Grande Hall enchera-se lentamente por um fluxo de alunos endorminhados, que maquinalmente se sentavam e enchiam o pranto.

Os professores trovam os bons dias entre eles, também eles ainda adormecidos, perdidos nos seus pensamentos, com a mente ainda enevoada pelos resticios dos sonhos tidos.

A tudo isto, Severus permanecera alheio, os seus olhos fixos na entrada do Grande Hall, odiando-se a si próprio ainda mais, pela fraqueza, pelo desejo de a ver, queria assegurar-se que estava bem, que mesmo odiando-o, desprezando-o, ela estava bem.

Ao sentir que alguém se atrevera a tocar-lhe no ombro, quebrando-lhe a vigília, Severus Snape voltara-se pronto a insultar, a humilhar quem o incomodara, encontrando os seus olhos o olhar brilhante, vivido, cintilante de Albus Dumbledore.

-"Bom dia Severus, tenho óptimas notícias de Lupin. A poção foi um sucesso."- Dissera meigamente o reitor.

-"Bom dia Albus. Passarei mais tarde pela enfermaria."Respondera Severus bruscamente, indicando claramente que desejava não ser incomodado.

Albus não ignorava o que os olhos de Severus procuravam, mas também sabia que não a veria…

A conversa com Hermione uns minutos antes dava-lhe esperança e esse facto apenas, dava-lhe uma enorme alegria, tudo estava novamente em aberto….

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Olá a todos, primeiro desejo explanar que a minha vida de à um ano para cá tem sido muito complicada, entre exames universitários e a saúde de membros idosos da minha família, as coisas têm estado muito, muito complicadas.

Este capítulo foi escrito em 4 partes e todas elas nas aulas, pois ainda é aonde tenho 5 minutos para mim. No Hospital não me da muito jeito. Enfim, chega de coisas tristes, ainda não morreu ninguém.

Queria agradecer a tos os que me enviaram mails de apoio a perguntar se estava bem, o que estava a acontecer.

Severus Snape, penso que é mesmo o único homem a ler fanfiction, obrigada pelo puxão de orelhas, resultou!!! Porque deixa sempre as críticas sem mail? Vá lá, toca a ser cordial e permitir resposta personalizada!!!

A todos os que me quiserem contactar o meu mail é como sabem e saibam que respondo sempre.

Muito obrigada a todos, de coração, e desculpem o atrasa significativo.

Alguém percebe alguma coisa de biotecnologia ambiental??? Estou um pouquinho atrapalhada …. Estórias da minha vida

Beijocas grandes a todos


End file.
